The Legend of Angels
by GuardianAngel91
Summary: There is a legend told of a gold warrior and angels that will one day come and save the lives of many. He will come and set them free from the chains of destruction, pain, and evil. But who is to oppose them other than death itself...
1. Legend

This is a story that I am writing with characters reincarnated , so your gonna have to work with me on this and the names. The names are different because they are suppose to come from a different time and place in the world. Also there are things added into this story, its not straight from the DBZ "realm." This is a world of infinite possibilities. The personality of the characters will be similar too but small things change here and there, no huge changes.

**I in no way own the rights or made up any of these characters of this story or any means of DBZ. **

**Chapter 1**

**Legend**

There is a legend told of a gold warrior and angels that will one day come and save the lives of many. He will come and set them free from the chains of destruction, pain, and evil.

In this story the golden warrior had a group of friends unknown to the world that joined in his quest to keep peace and balance. He was seen as god, an angel, a savior, a beacon of peace and all that is good. They all helped save the world hundreds of years ago all together and the people all knew: knew of all his strength, love, faith, and the loyalty of friendships between them all.

The world was finally at peace for once and it lasted after the dragon balls disappeared. But nothing is forever…..

200 years ago a great darkness of evil wrapped it way into the world and a nightmare came true. A rumor only spoken about. Cryptic signs that were seen by humans and not thought about. The end of the world, the apocalypse, judgment day, and so many more names were used for it but none even began to hold the weight of what really happened. A group of something unknown to the humans infiltrated the world for 300 hundred years, slowly inching their way to their ending goal… the people of earth realizing it was to late when it happened.

His name was Samil, fallen angel, venom of god, "angel of death." For nothing more then greed and self and lust was his pleasure. He didn't blink an eye at the mere thought of feelings for another or what the meaning of life was. For he truly was, the "angel of death."

In the darkness of the room a little light was cracking through the door. Trista rolled over and moan. Downing her t-shirt crinkled up, boyshorts, and hair in a messy bun she slowly sat up in bed. She couldn't begin to process anything yet. It was too early and god damn it she wanted her beauty sleep. She tilted her head over and reach for the clock. Grabbing it she held it up and looked at the current time. 3:37 am Her face tighten up as she squeezed her eyes together.

_Fuck me running heather what is wrong that your up at 3:37 again!_

She set the clock back down and reached up to lay her forehead in her hand. Should couldn't begin to deal with this, at 3:37 in the morning! Heather was her sister for all meanings, it may have not been by blood but by gods they had known each other since they were 5; all the blood, sweat, and tears they shed together literally, if they were not sisters by now something serious would have been wrong with the both of them. I mean come on with all this rebellion, war, and fighting your family was the only people you could trust.

Heather had been doing this for a while now and it was starting to worry Trista like no other. Yeah she had been having those weird dreams and too…but for some odd reason Heather seemed more effected by them than herself. She just dismissed them after a while because they were just dreams. So what if someone had nightmares or good dreams that seemed too real to be true, literally. In this day, time and age anything else was better than what they had.

_….again with this. Why wont you just talk to me. _Trista was worried beyond enough for Heather.

Trista threw her legs over the side of the bed. She pushed herself off of the loft and jumped the 9 feet to the ground. She dropped from the bed and landed on the ground in a crouching position like she has done so many times now and not just from jumping off a bed…buildings, bridges, cliffs, and anything else high. It was a normal occurrence for her.

The loft was a cause to help create more space for them in their small room. You took what you could get now in the world and appreciated what you got. Right?

She stood up with swiftness, experience, and grace that someone her age shouldn't know how to move like. She looked around the room really quick to look for her water and stood and thought for a second as she stared at the ground.

The place was a small but ample amount of space. The walls were all white with some dents and scuffs here and there. Something that any ordinary place would look like. The ground was a different story though. Cold and hard, the ground was a black tile floor, it was black for a reason too. If the floor was white or any other color it would be able to write the stories of how many times the two girls had come back to their place injured and wounded. Sometime struggling for their life. They both knew the risks of what they were doing but this was better than sitting around and doing nothing. After the age of 17 they both decided it was time to finally take a stand for the world they were living in. Trista and Heather were both sick of what had become of the world. People scared and hiding, being controlled with no freedom, people dying left and right, never knowing what was going to become of them and if they were safe. They both finally wanted to find a way to take back what rightfully was the humans right of this world…Freedom. With the brains of Trista and the skills of Heather no one could beat them.

Trista looked up then to find her water and found it one of the warped old wood tables. That table held memories too. The table that ran against the entire back wall of the room was cluttered with the parts of their guns. All the magazines loaded and ready to go in a seconds notice. The silencers that had taken them an arm and leg to get literally. It all lay out from cleaning last night and then from reloading. To the right of those were the smooth and sharp knives. All different sizes and shapes, they were some favorites of both girls. Trista was one more for the guns. While Heather took the old approach with hand to hand combat and two beautiful swords.

_as far away as you could get right?_ Trista thought to herself as a small smirk crept up onto her face at the corner of her mouth

A smirk that was all too dark and familiar to her. She had grown accustomed to it, seeing it in her dreams but never being able to place it on a face she knew. That always bothered her but it brought her happiness, that smirk. She thought she was crazy for thinking that a smirk brought her happiness and comfort. She shoved it aside trying not to think about it.

As she walked over and grabbed her water bottle she didn't spare a second glance at the things laid out on the table. Quickly turning around she headed for the door to the living room that Heather most likely sat in with her sketch paid and diary. Her feet crept across the hard and cold black floor with silence as she walked. Once she reach the door she opened it and squinted her eye as the bright light assaulted her eyes, bringing light to her life instead of darkness. She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

The suns rays streaked down onto the face and body of a man lying in a field of tall grass. The dark hair on top of his head was in disarray. The sun shown down onto the sharp lines of his jaw and face. The shadows of the lines of his muscle build were easily seen on his arms that spread open like an eagle. He wore a bright orange shirt with a blue one underneath, dark blue bands on his wrists, orange pants to match the top half of him and boots. This once familiar savior to the world, now only a tale/stories told to children to help them go to sleep at night. To help them know that one day a savior would come and help save them from the world they live in. He lay there making no sound.

An open field of tall grass in a mountainous region, surrounded by tall peaks of mountains, trees of the size and beauty people could only dream of. A forest of trees like the Redwoods in the old Northwest of the United States. You could hear the rustling of the grass swaying in the wind. The birds chirping and an animal scurrying by. The man slowly stirred from darkness and was brought back with warmth covering him. The rays of warmth wrapped around his body and he dared to not open his eyes. This was something he dreamed of feeling for hundreds of years. He didn't want to wake from his dream. A dream of something to real for him but was missing the few people he missed and loved the most. So he kept his eyes shut to not awake from this paradise he was in.

Above in the sky a large figure floated. Long with green scales and eyes bright red floated the dragon of legend, Shenron. Above his head were seven bright orange balls following him with every move he made. Stars encrusting to represent the numbers listed one thru seven. He looked down onto Goku who lay in the field. Goku had done much for people in his past and he deserved his reward but one obstacle was left and then he was to be with what he wished for most.

A large rumble resided in Shenrons chest and was heard in the field below. Shenron spoke in a deep voice that sounded throughout the land that the animals all scurried away from the power and authority held within his voice.

"Goku….Arise Goku"

Goku squinted his eye hearing the voice and being awaken from his dream, but was confused after he heard Shenrons voice. Goku slowly opened his eye to bright light. His hand automatically lifted up over his eyes to shield him from the bright suns light. In a split second he shot up standing in a fighting stance ready for anything, unknown to were he was at. He didn't know where he was or how he got here. Maybe it was some cruel joke? He couldn't have been there….in the place he missed most….the place he left.

"Goku be at ease. You are fine…." Shenron flew down lower to the ground to face Goku. Goku relaxed and stood up looking around in a daze not sure if he was taking in his surroundings correctly. He then lifted his head up to face the sun and closed his eyes. He basked in the sun, feeling its warmth he felt a wave of happiness and grief wash over him.

He took a deep breathe of the air in and then released it facing Shenron the dragon. Goku, already knowing what the answer was, opened his mouth "Where are we Shenron?"

"We are back on Earth Goku, in the forest and mountain of what you used to call home." Goku nodded taking in the answer not knowing what else to think at that second in time. If he did think to many things would of gone thru his head at once and his heart might break.

"Goku, many things have happened since that day 500 years ago they you and myself left on our journey….Earth is the same but not the same at all. Earth is at a cross roads right now. There exists a line in life, ying & yang, good & evil, life and death. You of all people know this very well. There is a struggle going on which only a few people on earth and you can surpass. This struggle has now unbalanced life. Come with me I will show you." Shenron slowly lifted into the sky beckoning Goku to follow him. Not processing what Shenron had mentioned about how much time passed he followed. Goku slowly rose up into the sky as second nature of his life took over. He rose up next to Shenron and face the direction Shenrons sight followed. Goku floated ice cold in the same place. All of his body tightened up and all thought left his mind as he looked upon the land past the mountains and the field in the valley he laid in earlier.

A dark crisp ash of nothing filled the land for as far as you could see. The land held nothing. It was barren all you could see was dirt, ash and red spots of burning embers left to what was once a beauty of mother nature and earth. There was nothing left to it. The land and whomever it held had no chance, everything was obliterated with nothing left to prove or show it past existents. The power that was able to do this was unknown to goku but he didn't care. Anyone who did anything like this was a wretched person with no value toward life or existence of the universe.

Goku whipped his whole body around to face the land that his back was to and saw the luscious land of trees mountains and life. He turned to Shenron and with anger and confusion in his voice. "Shenron what happened here?!" his whole body was ridged as he floated next to shenron. A long silence filled the air as the wind blew thru goku's hair and he waited for the answer.

Goku yelled with rage in his voice now not getting an answer from shenron.

"Shenron tell me what happened here! Now!"

A rumble in shenrons chest was heard and then the intake of shenron's breath was heard as he started to speak. "Goku, I can not tell you much for you must find out on your own, but I will tell you as much as I can permit myself to. This is your journey as it always has been, Destiny. " As Shenron spoke the Orange Dragon balls above his head began to glow a bright white. This brought Goku's attention to them as he listened to Shenron speak.

"There have always been signs of evil or pending doom in the world. You have seen the many sides of good and evil from Frezia, Cell, 17 & 18, and when the evil was released from the dragon balls. This evil is the calumniation of human kind. It is like this all over earth. There is still life left but not how you think it should be. Human evil one that you know, how it can be all to well. Where there is evil, there is good. You Goku are good, you are light in the darkness. I cannot give back to you what has passed directly, but you still will get. The ones you love, fought with, and died for. In the end you will be given your wish"

Goku stood there trying to process everything now because he had not thought of his family and friends yet. Of Vegeta and his never ending want to beat him. Bulma and how somehow she has gotten to that Prince and was handy with fixing anything and everything, their jouneys from when he was a little boy to a man with a family. Krillen his best friend since he was a kid and trained with when they were younger with Master Roshi. Master roshi the pervert, that made goku chuckle a little. Then, Piccolo who he trusted with his life. also trusted his son to, to trained his son when he was not there, when he died the first time and left them. Left them with the promise to come back and help defeat vegeta and to come back to…..Chi Chi.

Right there his heart, he felt it slowly start to break right there at the mere thought of her name, Chi Chi. Goku didn't speak, he couldn't speak.

"Goku…Go to Kama for he can help you and find what you seek."

Goku was brought out of his thoughts when the light emitting from the dragon balls grew brighter and then scattered.

"Goku, it is my time to leave now, for when the dragon balls are summoned again I will be there. Bring balance to the world and life like you always have Goku it is your destiny." Shenron slowly lifted away and disappeared out of sight into thin air with the last sounds of a ragging cry from shenron.

Goku stood there and could feel Shenrons pain in that cry for mother nature, mother earth and her life, peoples lives that have been lost forever.


	2. Catch Up

**Chapter 2**

**Catch Up**

The room was bright and held a homey feel to it. A small wooden table was in front of a makeshift couch that was pushed up against the wall. Small but not too small, just sufficient enough for two people to cuddle up together on. The walls were all a deep rose red to bring warmth into the room. While the floor was hard cement, smooth with a few cracks in the floor here or there but not to bad. In front of the couch and table was a small kitchen, or what could be considered one. There was a large fireplace that three people could stand in but instead held a metal frame for holding up an animal that was to be cooked over the open flame. On the ground a large pelt of fur from an animal to make a rug. The wall next to the fireplace on the right held another long, tall, and skinny wood table that was used as a kitchen counter top and below were a few shelves that held knives and metal cups, bowls, plates, and silverware.

Heather sat on the couch with a large stack of papers that looked to be like an old spiral put back together. Instead of the metal bindings this was put together with string. On the table another smaller binder was laying out sprawled open to the latest entry from earlier that morning.

_Dear diary,_

_I know someone is out there I can feel it, someone is watching Trista and myself. I don't know who, eh maybe I'm going crazy everyone does today at one point or another. It was bound that I was about to break right? anyway…_

_ Im still having the dreams, they wont stop. They just are getting worse and worse. They are reality to me. When I am asleep and immersed in them I feel everything, every emotion, every movement, and I feel like I have some kind of connection to those people in the dreams. My name is Chi Chi in these dreams, like really ive never heard of such a name, bleck. But I never remember anything else other than a face when I wake up. Just this one face and it's burned into my head. I cant get it out of my head, maybe I should know who this is? I cant stop drawing his face either. He is so lonely and sad too. His sharp jaw line and the way his eyes look, its like he lost his lover or something dear to him._

_ My dream tonight was different…. I remembered the whole thing, ok maybe I really am going insane. I didn't see their faces I only saw the backs of everyone as they waved goodbye to someone who floated in the air. He was flying, with a dragon! Dragons do not Exist!...Ok maybe i really am going crazy but i have already seen some crazy shit that a person cannot explain, getting off topic. Back to the dream, I felt it all like any other dream. I could hear everyone, feel the wind on my face. I was crying in my dream and my heart was breaking apart for who the people were waving to. Then two men came up to me and hugged me and told me they loved me. I felt like I lost part of myself in this dream. Then the boy and dragon flew away. I woke up with tears running down my face. I woke up crying, remembering everything._

_ Its weird to say this but some part of me I know is missing. I don't know what that part is but I can feel it in my heart. I feel like these dreams are trying to tell me something. Ill remember a scene from a dream sometime out of nowhere. Ill be going on about my day and then boom it just hits me out of nowhere I see it. Like I'm foreseeing shit. Well maybe I should stop this rebellion fighting shit. Maybe its getting ot me and driving me insane but we all know how I love the adrenaline rush and fight to much, me stop….yeah no thanks._

_ Always & Forever_

_ Heather _

Heather sat with the large spiral in her hands as she held a piece of sharpened coal in her hands to draw on the paper with. She drew the face she knew all to well, the one that haunted her mind. As she was finishing up the drawing the door to the bedroom slowly opened. Heather didn't pay attention, she knew it was Trista coming into the room to tell her to shut the light off and sleep cause the big mission was only in a couple hours. Trista plopped down onto the couch facing Heather straight on.

"Talk to me heather, you cant keep going on like this." Trista said bluntly.

Heather sighed and still slowly etched away at the lines of his face finishing up. "Its the same as always, the dreams keep bothering me and I cant sleep."

Trista looked at the drawing of a mans face and her eyebrows pinched together. "Who is that Heather? I've never seen you draw his face before." Trista reached for the pad and took it away from Heather studying his face.

"His face in burned into my head from all the dreams. You don't see me draw him because your always asleep" she rolled her eyes "Look at the other pages…." Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in before continuing on. "The only thing I can remember except this one dream last night. The only one ive ever remembered…..funny the kid in the dream kind of reminds me of him too. The face is similar."

Tristas started to turn each page. One after the other after the other held images of the same man. Her eyes started to move and she opened her eyes more in disbelief. _I know him…._

"I know this sounds crazy Heather but Ive seen him before. Hes been in my dreams too along with another guy similar to him but man was his hair spiky." Trista giggled a little. Heather tilted her head sideways looking at Trista like she didn't understand._….what, how could she…._

Trista shook her head and waved her hand "Its not important, whats important is going to bed so we can kick ass tomorrow" trista laid the paid of paper back onto the table and grabbed heathers hand to stand up. Trista dragged heather back to the bedroom so she could get shuteye. Tomorrow was a big day. They were going to go and take down one of the largest bases of military assholes working for Death Dealers.

Trista and heather laid in bed and closed there eyes. Heather prayed that she wouldn't dream again and could just sleep. Trista laid in bed up for a minute thinking of the to do list in her head now.

_To do list - Bed. _

_Mission. _

_Kick ass._

_Blow up the base. _

_Survive the mission. _

_…And now figure out why the hell me and heather both know this guys face. _

Trista let out a exhausted sigh

_Ugh this is getting to be to complicated, Kama if your out there, god damn it all the help I have always asked for would defiantly be appreciated now just this once…..please. I swear to god if I have to fix anything tomorrow too I will stab a bitch._

With that both girls fell asleep into a dreamless rest of the night only to awake to the world they lived in the next morning.

Goku floated in the same spot for a second before he began to process everything. _Ok, I need to find someone on this plan…._His attention was brought straight to power level he could feel that was all too fimilar. _Dende! Dende, oh he must know everything and if anyone else is there they will too! _

With that source found he flew off into the day towards Kami's lookout.

As goku flew he watched as the land changed from a burnt crisp to a green Eden of life. He couldn't believe everything he had woken up to. It was 500 years later, everyone was gone, he was alone, and had to save earth from kami knows what.

Goku arrived at the lookout and landed gently onto the ground. He looked around and then spotted Mr. Pop tending to his garden on the side. _ Just as he has always done._ Goku smilied at that and yelled out in happiness to see someone he knew. He waved and he slowly approached Popo.

"Mr. Popo! Heya long time no see!"

Mr. Popo jumped and turned around hearing the familiar voice. His eye bulged out of his head as he looked at the one person he thought he would never see again, unless he arrived in the afterlife.

"Go…Go..ku! By by gods it really is you Goku!" Mr. Popo stood there in shock and a door slammed open from the building behind him. An older namekian stood in the doorway and he held onto the frame to keep him from falling down. Mr. Popo turned around hearing that and ran over to him.

"Dende! Dende! Oh Dende be careful, but look its Goku….. he's back!" Mr. Popo took the wooden cane that was on the ground and handed it to Dende again. Dende took the cane and released the doorframe. A large smile was brought onto his face at that moment and a tear ran out of his right eye down his cheek.

Goku stood in the background walking up to the two others slowly and laughed lightly was his right hand raised up to behind his head.

"By kami it really is you goku…" Goku approach him lowering his right hand and placing it on Dende's left shoulder.

"It is good to see you aw well my old friend" a large smile graced Goku's face and this one held emotion that could be seen. The happiness of seeing someone he thought he never would again alive… standing right in front of him.

Dende then spoke up in a serious tone that took both Mr. Popo off guard and Goku too. "Goku, there is much to be told not a lot of time to tell it all so please let us go now and catch up later." Goku nodded knowing what he meant by this and follow Dende into the building. They all followed Dende into a room which held three mats in front of a shrine. Goku and Mr. Popo had never seen this room before and they both looked at each other before looking back at what they were faced with in front of them.

Dende walked up to the shrine and place his cane on the ground next to the middle mat. He then preceded to kneels down onto his knees on the mat.

"Goku, this world has grown smaller since you left and only few exist on the planet. Before it was filled with life and now has been brought down by darkness of the angel of death. Someone who should have never escaped his imprisonment in hell."

Dende then begin chanting and forming signs for earth, water, fire, air, and spirit with his hands. Goku and Mr. Popo walked forward to kneel on the mats next to Dende. Dende then took a deep breath after a few minutes and speaking again.

" Beliefs, faith, religion…they all lead to the same thing. Our higher beings, the ones who watch over our world and earth. God, Buddha, Kami, Allah. Just a few of the hundreds of names of beings the people of earth believe in. Same things, different cultures, different meanings and ways to portray the same. Not all know, except for a few. This room is the proof for that. Only Kami and those who came before him have known of this room and its information it holds."

Dende point to the wall across the room. The wall was covered in a book case of hundred of books. They all showed ware, and any person could tell they were old right off the bat. From rolled up scriptures, time lines, to books of rituals, the room was full of secrets. In the middle case was a wooden box that stuck out like a sore thumb. Dende then turned back to Goku with his hands folded in his lap. "All the secrets of life on Earth are kept here. Who we are, where we go, rituals, scriputres and more. All answers can be found in this room."

Goku turned to Dende and finally spoke up in a serious tone. "What exactly happened Dende?"

Dende closed his eyes and began to speak

" The earth was finally at peace with its self, and all the inhabitants of earth. It was for a glorious 300 years. But no one expected that in those 300 years someone escaped and slowly implanted himself and infiltrated his way into out world where the worst things were kept. He has many names. Angel of death, venom of god, but easily know as Samil. He is a warrior fallen from the Higher ones. He thought himself a god when he was a warrior and saught out more power. When he betrayed the Higher ones he was cast away chained down and put to sleep forever. He was a threat to earth and the universe. For he is the dark to the light, just as you are lightness to the darkness. He got into peoples minds that worked across various countries in the governments….. and on that horrible day unleashed hell on earth. Any and all armies, bomb, and any weapon possible was set up." Dendes hands curled into fists that showed his anger and pain.

"No one was safe Goku! No one was safe, every nuclear bomb, every gun, every knife. And after he started to hunt for those who were still alive in the parts of the untouched world. He thinks of himself as god. He would then judge them as it was "judgment day." The horrific things he would do… I can barely speak of, but there is still hope. And not for long. There are still pockets within the earth of groups of people alive. They live on land that was not touched by the destruction. Rebelling against it all and trying to take Samil down." Dende lowered he head as if he could feel the hope of the other people on earth and how their hope was slowly slipping away. "…..but they do not know that he is not a human."

Goku his face-hardened as he heard all the horrible things. He had to bite his tongue as Dende continued on explaining all the things that occurred. Toture, rape, burning people to death, slowly making peoples worst nightmares come true. Samil had brought hell onto Earth.

Goku then spoke up when Dende stopped talking.

"What happened…happened to everyone? How did they…."

Dende smiled at Goku and opened his eyes turning to him.

"You are always one to care Goku, and you would be surprised to find out what happened. You are a Saiyan and do not age like a human naturally would. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten lived between 175 to 200 years. They trained all of the people that were decedents of yours and Vegeta's bloodline. Pan lived to 125 years with your great grandson Goku jr... Vegeta is a hard one but…."

Dende sighed and something between a smirk and smiled crossed his lips before he began to speak. "Vegeta passed away a few years after Bluma did. She died of cancer at 93. She battled it for 6 years, cant say she was never stubborn." Dende and Goku laughed at the thought of Bulma she was always determined to fix anything she could get her hands on and was stubborn as hell too but not as bad as Vegeta.

"I believe Vegeta passed away because His will to be in this world just wasn't here anymore. He was just like his normal self, but if you asked Trunks the passing of Bulma killed him inside, he cared for her more than anyone knew or he would ever admit to anyone." Goku laughed lightly at that and still held a knot in his throat. His heart was in his stomach hearing about all his loved ones. Goku spoke up as a whisper "O I think I know how he feels Dende."

Goku then stopped breathing for a second, he knew what was about to be said. Chichi, he didn't know if he could bare to hear anything about her but he didn't stop Dende from continuing on.

Dende took caution for what he was about to say to. He knew how much Goku and Chi were meant to be together. Just like Bulma and Vegeta, I mean they were soulmates…he just wouldn't tell Goku that much. He wasn't suppose to know anyways. There was no easy way to say it but Dende took a minute till he finally said what he knew had to be told. "Chi Chi passed away in her sleep quietly and peacefully. She died 3 years after you left. Everyone was around her and knew it was coming. She grew tired and weak for no reason and then peacefully died. You leaving with Shenron was equal to your death which you would never come back from."

Goku nodded and closed his eye to hold back the tears that started to form. He loved Chi-Chi more than life itself. He left to protect those he loved and in doing that the one he loved most was dead after three years for him leaving. Goku stood up and spoke slowly with a strain in his voice.

"I think im going to need a minute. Dende, Mr. Popo excuse me." with that Goku slowly walked out of the room.

Goku walked out onto the grounds and looked up into the bright blue sky with the sun. He then let the tears from his eyes fall as he wept for his lost love, his children, his friends, and all. Chi had taught him so much, given him so much. His family friends, She had been there every step of the way no matter what and now she wasn't. The love who he would never get to see again, touch, give a hug to, kiss or who's voice he would never hear again.

Dende could feel the sorrow radiating off of Goku and he shed a few tears for him but let them dry quickly for he had already lived it. But there was more to be told before the afternoon came and goku would be needed. Mr. Popo turned to Dende and began to speak.

"He is to know of the group, correct?" Dende nodded his head, stood up and made his way out onto the grounds. He slowly came up and stood behind Goku. He put his hand onto his shoulder and began to speak.

"I'm sorry but not much time is left before it is all gone. Goku do you know anything about reincarnation?" Goku sniffled a little bit then wiped his eyes. Turning around to Dende, he spoke a little monotoned from the emotion that had just been shed.

"Yes, why do you ask me Dende." Dende smiled and looked down toward Me. Popo then back to Goku.

"After the purge happened all those with the ability of ki powers disappeared from this world. We watched over your families and their ancestors. After the purge it all fell apart. No one from either you or Vegetas bloodline that we knew. No one knows why but it did. Then a Legend began to spread of a Golden warrior and angels to keep all hope alive that one day this would all be over. Until recently there had been no sign that anything could happen. We thought of you and everyone the second the Story of the Legend happened but couldn't place why someone would still know of that, I mean if no one was left from the past with those stories... That is until a group of a few people appeared out of thin air." Goku stood there fixated upon what Dende was saying. "They all showed up out of no where. Like they just appeared into thin air. They bare no memories of their pervious life but that is changing quickly. They are all being drawn to each other and have been their whole life so far. This is destiny and the fates work do not dismiss this!" Dende slammed his wooden cane down onto the ground. And started talking to him self softly "I think this is the work of the Higher Ones."

Goku opened his mouth to try and get a word out but Dende waved his hand in front of Goku to tell him not to speak

"Goku you must go to them now before all is to late. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi all need your help. They are all going into a mission that will be fatal if you don't show up and help them. They live in a part of the world that is still untouched. The Northwestern part of North America, in a forest of trees the size of mountains. If you go over the mountains that are beyond these trees you have gone to far."

Dende turned to Mr. Popo to speak quickly, "Go fetch it." Mr. Popo looked like he had seen a ghost when Dende said this. "Wait Den..Dende are you sur…."

"Yes go get it now!" Mr. Popo bowed and scurried off really quickly to retrieve what Dende asked for.

Dende began to speak to Goku again. "Time is little and must be used wisely. In order to defeat Samil you must capture him within the chains that he was once sealed in by the Higher Ones before. This will take away all the power he has, but do not under estimate him Goku. He may not be a god but he has all the power of one. He is the Angel of Death. I do not know where the chains lie or how to use them. I am telling you all that I know, I wish I could do more" Mr. Popo hurried back over with something wrapped within his hands. He bowed as he lifted the object he held up to Dende and Goku. Dende took the object out of Mr. Popo's hands and held it in front of Goku.

"This is the Mirror of Time Goku…..it is to bring back the memories of those in past lives BUT ONLY if they are willing. It is like Bringing that person back from their past life and merging them with their present self. Heed my warning, if they are not _willing_ nothing will happened or come back to them. It will only confuse them more. They have had dreams of memories of the past and that is it. You will know when the time is right…..now go find them. The attack is set to happen at sundown. Hurry and help them, help everyone goku. You have brought light back to this world."

With everything said Goku nodded his head knowing that he did not have much time to travel the great distance he needed to travel. He bowed to Mr. Popo and then Dende before turning around and rocketing off East to his destination. _Thank you Dende and , I hope I'm not to late. Wait for me to catch up everyone please I'm coming._


	3. Guardian Angel

That morning didn't go as planned as Trista and Heather would have hoped for but took it in stride. It was an early rise, pack up everything, and leave kind of day. They woke up that morning only hours later to start packing what they had unpacked, cleaned and laid out the night before. All the guns were assembled, bombs readied for travel, knives clipped away, and swords covered. What was left of food was packed and canteens of water ready. A first AID kit followed as the last thing to pack.

Trista threw on her army green pants, black boots, white tank top and leather jacket. She wasn't the one for hand-to-hand combat and needed to be ready to fix anything at a moments notice for the group. Slung around her chest and onto her back was an AR-15 and then two hand guns on each side of her chest. Shoved into her boot was a long dagger and around her left leg held smaller daggers. They were all was slipped into the strap. Finally Trista grabbed her bag and slug it over her shoulder. It was the bag that held all her tools needed for fixing things on base.

Heather on the other hand wore a jumpsuit made of a thick spandex like protecting material that fit her body perfectly. It was white as snow like an angels wings. It was to keep her from snagging on any branch, rock, or substance she came into contact with while keeping her warm or cool wherever she went. She had to be swift and silent. The head and face-covering piece hung on her back. Heather attached the two sheathed katanas onto her back followed by two sai. She strapped on her leg the same daggers as Trista then a gun onto her right hip, always for emergencies. Finally, she threw a green pants to match Trista.

Heather threw a pair of aviators at Trista. Then she put hers on and turned to the door to open it. A large whoosh of freezing cold air filled the room as the door was opened and sun began to peak in.

Trista turned towards Heather and spoke up for the first time since getting ready.

"Heather don't do anything reckless please, I do not need to go crazy….again"

Heather chuckled at Tristas statement.

Trista fixed things and Heather was the one with the actions of _"do this now think about it later" _logic.

Heather then held the door open and Trista and Heather stepped out onto the white mountain that their home was held within. They had a long descent ahead of them, a fight still ahead of them, and a long ass day to go.

* * *

The dark creature sat upon his chair that was in the middle of the room at the head of a large table. He was hidden within the shadows, but the outline of a man, large in statute, was seen. A man of great build, no hair, and two large black scars that ran down his back shoulderblades. He was held listening to a discussion at the table. Fellow brethren were violently protesting their ideas on what should be done. Hands were flying left and right, while one man would say a word and then someone was yelling the next second.

He ominously slowly stood up not making a word or noise as he did so.

"They will come for us in do time brothers. We are the Death Dealers and no one can stop us"

One man stood up and pointed at Samil yelling "You mean that they cannot stop YOU! We are not like you, we are not immortal. We have everything but the capability to keep our life and not all of us are willing to give our lives up!" The fallen angel held out his hands motioning to everyone around him "They have already killed many of us. Tracked us down, tortured us for information and then killed us." he slammed his hands onto the table to make his point heard. "They have technology still and the capability to bring us down!"

Samil held his palm face up in front of him. He faced the fallen angel that defied him. He slowly began close his hand into a fist with the end result of holding it tightly. He smirked as the man on the other side of the table began to suffocate painfully. The look on his face described it all, the man couldn't breathe and was burning from the inside out. Everyone around the table sat quietly and bore no attention to the man killed next to them. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he burst into flames. The smell of burnt flesh and black smoke filled the air. The fellow angel slowly turned to ash instead of a tutored soul on fire and a pile was all that was left of his exists to this world.

"Does anyone else bare his same thoughts on what is happening?" the men and women around the table stood up and kneeled on one knee and a fist to their chest "No my Lord. All hail Samil"

Samil's face did not show any emotion. He stood up with his hands clasped behind is back. "Ready everyone for when they arrive, we have some fellow angels to capture. Meet back here before sundown to go over the plan."

Samil turned around and walked out of the main room where all the other men and women stood. He walked into a bedroom and walked out onto a balcony. _Soon I will rid this world of you all. The Higher Ones will regret ever throwing me away forever in this mountain. No one can save the people of earth now Higher Ones, not even your precious Chi Chi._

* * *

Trista and Heather were descending the mountain and hiking through the forest all morning long. Both hand done this all the time. It was the only way to base from their bunker/home. They had a set path now after finding the best one from so many different paths found. I mean they were doing this now for the past 6 years at least of their lives since they found the bunker and made it into their home.

The girls kept up a decent pace walking threw the forest. Heather stood at lead watching for any attacks. Trista watched the back and was about a few feet behind Heather.

Trista didn't like having to deal with Master or Spike when they were late. They were both such asses sometime, but Master was just bluntly a fucking old pervert. Spike was just plain stubborn, "I'm the best" ego, asshole. She didn't know how she put up with them both. It helped a little that she never saw Spike, hell she had never even met the guy in person. She only had to deal with him when he called and ordered for something to be fixed. He was at the brother base on the other side of the mountain. Trista was brought out of her thoughts from hearing heather yell "catch!"

Trista's attention was brought back to reality and she caught an apple in front of her face. "Thanks Heather!" Trista smiled. Heather was always thinking of other people making sure they were fed and safe. She always sacrificed herself for others, it was like she was some kind of guardian angel to Trista. She had saved her ass one to many time to count on her hands.

"Hey Trista….." Heather spoke up finally. "Where did you see his face before? The man from my dream?"

Trista took a bite of the apple and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "You know he's been in a lot of my dreams come to think of it, or at least I think that it is him" she crossed her arms and took off her sunglasses as she thought "I've seen his face in dreams when I was with a group of a ton a people and you. I was around the same age I think. Heh… Then I had a few dreams with a kid and I was in this horrid pink dress with my name across the front." Trista and Heather both laughed at that. "Worst fashion choice if i say so myself"

"I had more dreams of him and it was as I got older and he grew up, older too. We were looking for these weird orange balls with stars. If I didn't know any better I bet they were the legendary dragon balls." Trista was walking for a little while before she started talking. "I remember one really well. You and me were at this tournament and MANNNNNN were you all over the guy Heath!" Trista looked over at heather and had a huge grin on her face. She waved her finger at Heather "If I didn't know any better I bet he's some dream man to you" Trista laughed as Heather blushed slightly. "…but its so weird that we both dreamed of him." Trista shrugged her shoulder at Heathers comment. "Maybe we both are going crazy or just have some creepy psych powers we don't know about." Trista threw the left over of the apple over her back to discard of it and continued on towards the base.

Just as the line of the forest broke Heather and Trista glimpsed the view of the camp they were headed too. Just as Heather took a step into the field before them she let out a cry and fell to her knees. Trista ran up to Heather and slid to the ground next to her. "Heather! Heather whats wrong" she grabbed heathers shoulders and tried to get heather's attention "Heather speak to me!"

Heather couldn't hear Trista yelling at her. She held her head in her hand and braced herself with another hand on the ground. She felt like her head was about to explode while her back was on fire. A white light took over her vision and then all the pain disappeared. Time froze before them.

Heathers vision appeared to her but she was standing in the middle of a lake in some foreign place she didn't know. Three women stood before her, all of different age. One women looked to be in her later years of life, maybe 60s but she looked to age very well. Another was a teenager and next to her was a women in the prime of her life maybe later twenties. They all wore a silver dress that flowed in the wind. Heather looked around her and took in her surroundings. She noticed she was in different clothing; she was in a long flowing white gown. _What the..._

"Be at ease my child. We mean you no harm." The older women spoke up. "It is good to see you again." The teenager stated

Heather looked at the women before her confused. "I've never met any of you before and where am I? What happened, what about Trista?!"

The young women spoke up "You will understand everything in time Heather. You are here because we summoned you here. We just took your spirit from your body only for a mear second. When you recturn it will be as if time never stopped. We must help to defeat Samil."

"Who is Samil?" Heather spoke with confusion still written across her face.

"You already know who this man is and his Death Dealers are…"

Heathers put it together and her eyes widened at the statement "He is their leader, your going to tell me how to defeat the leader to save everyone!?"

"No my child we will not tell you exactly how to defeat him. We cannot reveal that to you im sorry….. but we are here to help you defeat him. "All three looked to Heather sympathetically.

"WHAT! Why!? Haven't you seen everything he's done! All the horrible things! And you just sit around how dare you all!" Heather was outraged that these women could help but just sat on the sidelines. Pain and grief rolled off her.

The older women stepped forward to Heather "Enough!" the authority in her voice stopped Heather in her tracks. "The many names we have known you for Gabriela, Roseline, Chi Chi, Heather. It is time that I must awaken the power within you. I am sorry that you know nothing right now, but it is part of what happens. My child, my guardian angel." The older women's voice now held love and sympathy like any mother or grandmother would hold while talking to their child "You are so precious and you don't even know it. You are the Key to it all."

Heather didn't notice the other two women walk up to the left and right side behind her. The older women then stepped back and was in front of Heather. All three held their hands out to their sides, creating a triangle.

Heather then became aware of the women but could not run. She started to panic and was scared she didn't know what was happening. She was just told she was the key. _What the hell is going on? What am I the Key to, what are you doing?! _Heather then felt a warmth grow within the triangle and then a bright white light appeared in the womens' hands. Heather really started to panic and heard the women start to talk in sync. Their voice held power and a serious tone.

_By the grace of life and mother above_

_By the power of life, love, and grace_

_Release thou's power, that which was once dismissed._

_Winds blow and time transcends_

_What once was hers is now again_

_Arise my child, guardian, and bring bliss_

A bright white light then consumed Heather again. Her vision returned but it felt like her eyes were closed and she was imgaining something in her head. She didn't know where she was now. She was watching a battle before her eyes now that Trista, the man from her dream, and herself was in, and she had wings! _Ok what he hell is going on! I'm crazy what am I seeing_….

_Trista flew backwards and Heather cried out for her. Another man with her that defied gravity caught Trista and flew back as he caught her. They both flew off the cliff of the mountain and Heather screamed out for Trista. Greif, sorrow, anger, and rage all consumed Heather in that moment. The wings on her back spread open in a display of power. The man from her dreams was held in a fight with another man... Heather held a set of chains in her hands and charged towards the two men caught in a battle._

Trista held Heathers shoulders, she was scared she didn't know what happened. She couldn't lose heather. She wouldn't lose heather! Heather had never done this before so she did the only thing she could things of. Trista pulled her left hand back and full out slapped Heather across her face. Heather then took in a gasped of a breath and panted a little like she just got done running for her life. Heather looked up at Trista and all the pain was gone, everything was gone but everything that happened was in her head.

"OH THANK GOD HEATHER!" Trista threw herself at heather and gave heather a huge hug. "ummmm, Trista….to..tight" Trista let go and kept a hold on Heathers shoulders "Don't scare me like that again!...come on lets get back to camp" Trista helped heather up and they made their short distance left to the base.

* * *

Goku was flying as fast as he could and kept his senses on high alert. He flew over the never ending ocean below him. All emotions were running through him right now. He had a second chance and he wasn't going to blow it. He was going to do anything to keep his loved ones safe. He wouldn't leave this time he was here for good. His mind was brought back from thinking about everyone and everything when the shore of land came into view. As soon as he crossed onto land he could feel the life forces of people. He sharpened his senses to see if he could feel anyone he knew. The second he did he found the one person he didn't expect to find first, Vegeta.

Goku focused on the location of his energy and IT over to him. He found the man in the middle of the field all alone training. _Well this seems to much like him haha. _ Goku approached the man slowly only to jump back into the air as a ki blast was shot his way.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Goku lowered himself to the ground and held his hands in the air to show he came in peace. "Well hello to you too Vegeta."

"I don't know who this…Vegeta is. " he emphasized the name. "My name is Spike." A smirk sneaked up onto the corner of his face. He crossed his arms and didn't even look up at Goku in the air. He stood facing forward at nothing. "If you can fly I know you can fight then."

Goku didn't really know how to go about the topic, I mean its not really a normal topic of discussion or that for life in general "Spike, but I don't know how to say this…..but you are the reincarnation of my friend Vegeta and I'm here to help you out. To defeat the Death Dearlers" Goku reached into his chest and grabbed the mirror out of his shirt. "I can prove it to you if you want to know why you have had dreams." Spike didn't show any emotion.

_Dreams…..Pathetic! Who does this man think he is! I can beat him in two second. Heh that should be fun maybe someone worthy of a little bit of a fight…_

Spike jumped into the air and charged Goku. Goku slightly expected that a fight would somehow break up. Goku IT to the other side of the field and set the mirror down on a boulder. He then IT over to behind Spike. Spike spun around and threw a punch with his right hand straight towards Goku's face. Goku grabbed his hand with easy. "Oh come on Vegeta, I know your better than that….."Goku jumped back and floated up into the air.

Spike was pissed. _ How dare he! _He grunted tightening his fist and flew straight for Goku while yelling. He was in need of release. _How dare he say something like that, does he not know who I am! _Spike exchanged blow by blow with Goku but only to have all his best moves blocked. Goku grew tired of this nonsense play.

"Spike I don't want to fight you, I'm here to help and we don't have time." Goku kept blocking all of Spikes maneuvers. Every hook, kick, punch, and ki blast. "Damn it Vegeta!" He was fed up with Spike and his antics. Goku held both hands together making a fist and slammed Spike down plummeting towards earth. Hopefully this would stop him and knock some sense into him, if that was even possible.

Goku lowered down and stood back on the ground. He stood at the crater that Spike laid in. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way, but knowing you it's the hard way…"

Spike used his hands and lifted himself out of the crater while chuckling. "Whats your problem Spike?" Spike stood up and started to brush himself off. "Your too much like the pipsqueaks. That why I don't like you" Gokus face frowned "If I can prove to you that I'm here to help will ya listen to me and do what I offer you." Spike grunted at Goku. He took that as anything and Goku quickly retrieved the mirror.

"When you said pipsqueaks earlier im guessing you were talking about your son and mine…..One has purple hair and two black and look as to be brothers. They all have powers like you too."

Spike inclined his head to look at Goku to inquire more information but did not show any emotion. "Trucks is your son we all fought together over 500 years ago. And apparently your still hell bent on being the best, stronger than me, and wanting to beat me still."

_Hah I am strong than you, pathetic. There is no one in this world that is like me _"Show me" Spike didn't say anything else. He crossed his arms across his chest and wore a scowl on his face.

Goku opened the box and took out a plain square mirror. He laughed a little when he handed it over to Spike. "uh…" Goku sratched the back of his head "I don't know how to make it work though. I only know you must be willing to want to remember." _By gods this man is really pathetic if he says he doesn't know how to use it and he says this is what will work._

_"_why would I want to remember?..."goku quickly placed his hand over the mirror as Spike was about to look into it. _Ahh he needs to want this ugh how am I suppose to get him to want this…_Spike looked up at Goku annoyed "uhhh well I mean Bulma, and Trunks." _Hmm, maybe its that stupid women that wont stop talking in my dreams with blue hair. _It didn't peak Spikes interest from his physical display. "maybe you'll remember all the fighting from your past and learn how to be stronger?..." Spike's right eyebrow rose up in question. Goku removed his hand from the mirror knowing that right then and there Spike wanted this information and he would get it. He nodded his head motioning for Spike to look into the mirror.

Spike looked down at the mirror. A bright white light erupted from the mirror and Goku had to shield his eyes from it but Spike didn't seem to be phased by it. He kept staring and then finally the light disappeared.

The man looked up from the mirror at Goku and his eyes scrunched together "By Gods Kakarot what the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta now almost dropped the mirror and Goku lunged for it. He then grabbed the mirror out of Vegeta's hands and stood up. "Good to see you again after 500 years too Vegeta."

"hmph" Spike now turned with all his memories was Vegeta.

Goku had a slight scowl on his face "would you like to catch me up on what is going on now because I am suppose to be this Legend and person to save you all. According to Shenron and Dende." Vegeta glared at Goku _well that doesn't surprise me at all, always the STRONGEST saving the day….._


	4. Reunited

Goku stood there trying to get information out of Spike who now had all this memories of his past life as vegeta back. Goku held scowl on his face from the pointless conversation that wasn't happening with Vegeta. "Fine if that's what you really want Vegeta I'll go find Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten myself."

"Theres no point…"Vegetas line of vision moved over to the start of the forest line all the way at the end of the field. "Pay attention a little more would ya. Heh." Vegeta crosses his arms and stood straight up.

Goku fed up lifted into the air about to fly off when he felt the energies. He looked around for them but didn't see them. He could only feel them and they were slowly making their way towards Vegeta and himself. "How did you know that they're here by us."

"Idiot, I've been around here and know the people! Now that I have my memories back thanks to you kakarot….. I know who every person is the reincarnation of. Its pretty hard to miss." Vegeta turned his body and slowly started walking. "There all exactly the same" Vegeta chuckled at himself. Goku followed behind him unknown to what was just about to happen. Gokus attention was brought towards two figures that popped up in the field.

Just then two females broke threw the lining of the forest. The women in white and flowing long black hair fell to the ground clutching her head. Flashes of blue hair skid to the ground and was shaking the poor girl who was crying out in pain. Suddenly she slapped her across the face and a gasp for air was heard in the empty field.

Vegeta chuckled at the sight before them when the one girl slapped the other. He approached the girls from behind with goku.

The two girls got up and started walking towards a large wall hidden beneath a large bush of tree branches. The girl with blue hair knocked in a pattern on the wall and a door open. The girl in the white suite was about to enter when someone cleared their voice from behind to get their attention. "Women, we must talk."

* * *

Trista knocked on the door in their pattern like every time they visited. "I cannot wait to lay down for a little while Heather I don't know about you but some food sounds good too." Heather placed a hand on her hip, while the other rested on the camouflaged wall and yawned "Yeah a bed sounds good to me. we still have a little bit of time to rest before we collect everyone and lead the attack" The door in front of them opened and Heather grabbed for the edge of the door to climb in through when they heard someone behind them.

"Women, we must talk."

They both moved at a speed a human couldn't fathom. Trista grabbed her two hand guns spun around and to point hers at the man who had spoke up. "oh hell you did not just call me women! And who the fuck are you?!" Vegeta kept his arms crossed and had a matching smirk and chuckling coming from his mouth. Something struck Trista at that moment from looking at that smirk on the mans face. _I've seen that smirk before in my dreams..._ Trista shook her head to get rid of the thought and focused back.

Heather grabbed for one katana, swiftly pulling it from its place in her back. When turning around quickly to see the situation, she went for the man further behind. She didn't even think about any of it she just rolled around the one man Trista had and glued herself to the man behind him in orange. Heather held up her sword to Goku's throat from behind and brought herself up to whisper into his ear. "You as so move an inch…..I will slit your throat faster than you can think."

Goku held his hands up and was laughing nervously. "uh… hah, um we come in peace you guys." Goku's eyes found Vegetas blaming him for the situation they were in. "You didn't think to tell me we were meeting up with Bulma." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "You should see the one behind on your back Goku…." Vegeta murmured.

Trista held her gun at Vegetas head and then lifted her other one to the man in orange. "Will you be quiet, because SERIOUSLY I don't have time to deal with this bullshit today! Out of all days! I swear to kami heather I knew something like this was going to happen" Trista rolled her eyes annoyed with the situation.

Trista turned her head towards the wall and yelled "Raphael! A little help here please! It would be much appreciated….." Just a second later three teenagers walked out of the door. They were large in size for their age. All their muscles were toned and it could be seen they were in shape and handy for all matters. Two of them held the same height. They had black and purple hair. The one with black hair was like he just went through a tornado it was in such disarray while the teen with purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail because of its length. The third one was small, younger, but still held power in his stance. His hair similar to the older boys with black hair, like brothers. They both even looked too similar to not be related.

"Hold your horse ma, I'm coming!" Leo spoke up. The man with purple hair yelled out. He stood up from crouching to get out of the door then his eyes widen at the sight before him. He pointed as his face twitched "ahh…. Ma… your pointing the gun ….at Spike." Vegetas eyes followed the purple haired boy and didn't take them off him.

Trista grumbled in protest and lowered her gun from Vegetas face. "Really?! Of all people you had to be Spike." Vegetas attention was brought back to Bulmas reincarnation. Trista let out a loud sigh. "So you're the prick, that I deal with all the time. Fixing shit for you and you don't even have the decent time of day to thank me!" Trista put one gun away and held the other up to the man in orange.

Trista spoke up to the boys behind her making sure Heather could not hear "Ralph and Don go take your ma inside she needs her rest something is wrong….." Vegeta walked up to the boys, arms still crossed in front of him, and spoke up "No, you three stay out here with me and Goku…Trista you take Heather inside."

Trista rolled her eyes and looked over at Heather "Put it away and come on Heath lets get cleaned up from our morning." Heather spoke up "It must be your lucky day then, Goku" Heather put away her sword and walked around missing eye contact and all. The three boys walked towards Goku but the two with black hair stopped at Heather. The older one of the two spoke up then, "I'll be in, in a minute go with Trista ma I promise we will be fine." Heather nodded and a smile was brought to her face "I miss you boys, you take care of your younger brother Raphael." Heather turned her head to the younger one "Don't give your brother problems Donatello." Heather pointed her finger at the younger one then turned and gave him a hug.

Pulling away from the hug she caught sight of the man she was behind earlier and she froze in place. Goku, at the same time, was frozen by his heart breaking because he finally was seeing the women he loved so much. He didn't realize till he caught sight of her that it was Chi Chi behind him. Now Vegetas comment made sense to him.

Trista grabbed Heathers arm to pull her along but Heather just grabbed onto Tristas arm and tears started to well up in her eyes. Heather was going into shock and Trista took note right away. Trista grabbed both of Heathers shoulders and shook her lightly "Heather….Heather talk to me. Whats wrong…..TALK" Heather didn't say a word,with shacking hands she pulled out a piece of folded up paper from her pant pocket. "Breathe heather, in your nose out your mouth." She started to mutter some words that were any sentences. "Ralph! Don! Take her I don't care what Spike says." All the mens attention was turned to Heather starting to break down.

"You…How are you….My dreams…Who are you...You cant be real…..How?" Heather now started to back away from Trista and the group of men. Goku spoke up now taking a step towards the two girls cautiously. "Please don't be afraid….Chi…Heather I can help you understand it all."

Heathers eyes widen at hearing him say the name she was called from her dreams. _Whats happening, this cant be true, he called me Chi Chi. How?... _Heather started to feel a pull towards the man from deep down in hear heart and soul. Her heart started breaking at the same time. She shook her head back and forth. Heather was in total shock. Trista started to open the paper and then looked down at it. Her eyes were bugging out of her head now. She kept looking up and down from the paper to the man in front of her that bore every resemblance of the man on the paper that Heather drew.

Trista held up the piece of paper to Don and Ralph that stood next to their mother, for all intended purposes. Ralph ripped the paper from her and couldn't believe what he was seeing before his very eyes.

Right at that moment Heather tore away from the group of people and started to run out into the forest. This was all just too much for her. First she was seeing things earlier from three women that told her she was the key, she had these dreams all the time that were too real, and now all the dreams about that man, he was standing right before her very eyes.

She needed air, she couldn't breathe. This was too much, to soon, what was happening. Heather kept running, and running as far into the forest as she could get. She needed to get away. She needed something anything to make sense. She was losing her mind.

Heather came to a waterfall and stopped. She fell to her knees in front of the lake and went to scoop up a handful of water to drink because she was panting from running so hard and freaking out over everything. As she bent down painover came every sense in her body starting from her head to then bottom of her spine and then darkness overtook her vision and she fell.

* * *

Samil stood in front of one man with dark hair and a thin build. He held a picture of someone in front of him to this man.

"So you want me to bring her back to us alive?" Samil nodded. "I expect her not to be harmed either, she is important to the plan Judas."

Judas nodded "If she is an angel like us but a guardian that is going to be difficult how am I suppose to do this? Surely it is ok if little injury is occurred along the way."

Samil's gaze darken and his voice lowered a few octaves "I expect you to find a way. If she is harmed you will bare your consequences"

Judas knelt before Samil before taking his leave. Judas walked out the gates of the castle then started his run down the mountainside to find the female he was to gather for his lord. If he didn't know any better this female seemed to be the guardian that he was once taken down by.

_Great this is not going to be an easy task._ Was Judas's last thought before he ran off into the forest too fast for any human or creature to see….

* * *

Judas quickly made his way down the mountain threw all the shadows. At an overpass an old bridge was worn out and falling apart. He easily jumped into the air and over the quarter of a mile wide gap between both sides. He landed on his feet and began running again.

_I don't even know where to begin with this. Some of Samil's demands are just ridiclious, he wants me to bring back a fucking guardian not harmed….hah that's not gonna happen. _ He smiled and continued to run swiftly in the darkness around the forest. All the creatures distanced themselves from him as he ran by. They could feel the evil aurora emitting off the fallen one. _I guess I should start at the field where we believe to be their base…it's a long shot but if not they should be near by the overpass and river._

Judas ran for a while until he reached the edge of the field and slammed the breaks down. Just in his view were a few small outlines of people. His feet dug into the ground and he skidded to a halt. _Well, well what do we have here…. _Judas watched as some crotch fire of a women with blue hair held two guns up in the distance at two men. That's when he saw it. A wall full of shrubs and branches had a door open and three other males were stepping out. _Hah Samil is going to love me when I bring news of this back to him! _Judas watched as the scene before him folded out he only saw one other women before him, but couldn't see her face. _Damn it turn around would ya, I don't have all day for you pricks._

Just as he lost all hope of seeing the her face she turned around and he saw the look of horror on her face. _Gotcha! Its her, perfect, I got the guardian and I got the base! This day is turning out to be even better than I thought. _Judas kept closer walking around the outer skirts of the field in the shadows to find a good spot to launch from._ Do I run for her now…._Judas hesitated to see if it was a viable chance for him to capture the women. Then she darted off on her own. _Fuck…_

Judas jumped out of the forest and stood in the field for a minute looking at the group of people. He made eye contact with the blue haired women then disappeared. He ran off at the speed invisible to the naked eye across the field unknown to the others who were standing there or at least that's what he thought…Judas was surprised how slow the women was running with her being an guardian. He caught up to the women when she was bent over the water at the waterfall. _Hah perfect just knock her upside the head then ill be on my way. Ill just say she tripped and fell on her own. _Judas snickered at his stupid remark.

Judas crept up to Heather slowly and picked up a rock hitting her on the back of her head to knock her out. Judas lifted her up and threw the women over his shoulders as he heard distant cries heading toward him. _Don't want to be dealing with people now do I…_ right as he took a step to run off someone behind him appeared. _Im out of here before this become a mess. _Judas sped off without another look.

* * *

Heather just ran off into the forest and Trista stood there about to run after her when he peripheral vision caught sight of something. Trista turned and made eye contact with a total stranger. Fear struck Trista right there and she pointed but he was gone.

"A.. a guy, oh no HEATHER!" Trista turned to run after heather and was stopped by Goku. Trista started thrashing and hitting Goku. Goku juggled the mirror and holding Bulmas reincarnation still.

"Trista you want to know whats going on?!" Trista was trying to get out of his arms while she screamed for heather.

Leo the man with purple hair step towards Goku threatly " Get you hand Off. My mother. Now." Vegeta looked over at him and put a hand on his chest to hold him back, he looked over to the women with blue hair, the women that he would never admit his feeling for "Women look into the mirror before we all lose are minds now!"

Trista was frantic she needed to get to Heather.

"Trista if you want answers for Heather here...look in here all you have to do is want it…." Trista shot a death glare at Vegeta then yanked the mirror out of Gokus hands. Trista started to talk as she looked into the mirror "If this doesn't answer my ques…." A bright light took over the view of everyone around and Trista almost dropped the mirror.

Goku jumped and grabbed the mirrow "Kami Bulma what is it with people almost dropping the thing!" Bulma stood there for a second before collecting her thoughts and turned facing Vegeta. "Vegeta…"tears welled in her eyes but then her thought was brought back about heather "Heather…oh no Chi Chi.. Goku we have to keep her safe now!" Bulma turned and darted away towards the forest. Bulma disappeared after Heather who she now knew was Chi Chi in her past life. Bulma started screaming for Heather as she ran she had no idea where she was going.

Goku turned towards Vegeta and held out the mirror to him " you get these three back I need to go get Chi Chi and make sure they are both safe." Goku IT out to where he felt Bulma was now and left Vegeta with the mirror.

Vegeta grumbled and walked over to the two boys. "well congratulations its your lucky day squirts." Vegeta looked at Ralph and Don who were brothers with bland sarcasm in his voice announced to the world the truth. " you two are brothers and you my dear boy" vegeta motioned to Leo with a more serious tone behind it "are my son." Vegeta smirked. "don't believe me look here.." Don was the first to jump at the mirror, his cursoity to much like Goku's.

The first words out of the boys mouth after a bright light appeared in the mirror help the terror and worry in them "Oh shit mom…." Ralph grabbed the mirror from Don and then looked at it then back at him "nothing is happening.." Dons eyes nitted together "Focus on it Gohan." Ralph's eyebrow lifted up in disbelief but he looked back down at the mirror and focused this time instead of glancing. A bright white light was seen then Ralph Spoke up. "Goten. We gotta go help dad now! Here." Gohan shoved the mirror into Leos hands, nodded his head, and flew off towards their father, bulma, and mother.

"ummm so you're my dad?..." Leo was awkwardly asking. Vegeta not in the mood spoke harshly to him "Just look in the damn mirror I don't want to miss the fight" Leo coiled back from the venom in Vegetas voice _ Whats up his ass... _Leo then looked down into the mirror. Just like before a bright light was seen and then Leo looked up at Vegeta and only spoke one word as to affirm things. "Father."


	5. Chains of Mortality

Bulma kept running and the only thing that was going through her head was to get to Heather, Chi Chi, Heath, Chi…oh it didn't matter damn it just as long as she got to her._ I have to reach her, I have to….Heather, Chi Chi whoever you are right now please be ok._

Bulma was running as fast as she could. She tripped and skidded down on her knees tumbling down the hill and out of the brush. She looked up and saw Goku standing right in front of her facing forward. Bulma looked up and got a quick glimpse of Heather on the strange mans shoulder. He then quickly disappeared and had to blink her eyes a few times.

_Heather….wait. _"Goku!" bulma ran up to him in a rage. She grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him "Go after him go get her you idiot!" Bulma started running and yelling back at Goku "Save heathe-Chi chi damn it GO!"

Goku disappeared and Bulma kept running. Bulma held her hands up to cover her eyes as she ran as quickly through the trees as she could. The burning in her lungs was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She never ran this hard ever but Heather was at stake, she wouldn't lose her. This pain was nothing to what the loss of her could be.

Just as she was running she was picked up and let out a little yelp from surprise. The wind was now blowing in her face and she was soaring thru the tree faster than she could think. A pair of strong hands held her around her legs and back and she was cradled in arms to familiar to her. Bulma slowly was trying to catch her breath from running so hard. She relaxed and took as deep of a breath as she could.

Bulma placed her right hand on his chest and looked up to see Vegetas stern face gazing towards the direction in which he was flying. He did spare a glace down at Bulma. His face held a harsh mask baring no emotion. Bulma lifted her right hand and place it on the right side of Vegetas face, staring up at the man, which she loved she much. She thought she would never come to see him again. A small smirk made an appearance on his face as she grazed her hand on his cheek.

Just as vegeta was about to break through the tree line whispers of multiple women were heard. Then it hit, Bluma let out a blood curdling scream from pain. Bulma clutch her head and whipped her head back as pain overtook her. She felt her back start on fire when there was nothing that could be seen.

Vegeta stopped flying out of no where. He came to a screeching halt and looked down trying to process what happened to bulma when nothing looked wrong. "Women!" Vegeta held onto her but tight enough to not bring her discomfort he had no idea what was going on or what to do.

"Bulma…" He flew to the ground and laid her out, he swiped her bangs out of her face as she started to sweat and was still yelling in pain.

"Ve..Vegeta…" Bulma spoke his name softly then a large force of energy shot threw the forest trees at Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta shot up to cover Bulma. Just as he placed himself over her, a bright white light glowed from her eyes then spread to engulf her body. Vegetas eyes widened at what he was seeing before his self. The next thing Vegeta knew was he was knock onto his ass and a loud whooshing noise was heard. Vegeta collected himself and looked to find Bulma but she was gone.

Vegeta shot up standing looking around and looking for Bulmas energy signal when he turned around to face a not so similar Bulma he saw a minute ago. White wings and feathers were ruffled and large wings now expanded out from Bulma.

* * *

Goku caught up to the strange man as he jumped the cliff. "Put her down, I don't want to fight you unless I have to…" just as Goku was in the middle of the sentence Heather slipped out of Judas arms and started falling straight down into the cliff.. Goku jumped up into the air to go catch her but just as quickly as the scream from Heathers mouth came, a blinding bright light and a force of energy shot back at everyone.

Goku had to cover his eyes and he was knock back a ways from where he stood before. Goku was squinting his eyes trying to see anything when he felt two fimilar energies arrive and land next to him. "Dad whats going on? Wheres mom!?" Gohan spoke up as Goten was looking around trying to see through all the dust that was settling in the air. "Oh...my….Kami…Shit. Dad. Gohan….." Goten spoke in a shocked tone and pointed to something in mid air..

Goku and Gohan looked up at Chi Chi's reincarnation that now floated in mid air and a large pair of white wing was spread wide to display power and authority.

Chi Chi's clothing was all ripped up in the back from her wings and the sleeves had patterns burned into them.

Both hands displayed her swords and the wind whipped threw her hair.

She turned over to look at the man who was face down in the dirt.

"Judas long time no see…How are you doing, you still with that filth of a dirt bag Samil?"

She lifted her gaze to the forest and a smile graced upon her face.

Bulma flew out of the line of trees up towards chi chi and a shocked Vegeta flew out behind them to land next to Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.

All the males that stood together stared at the sight before them. Shock wracked them all with no understanding of what just happened.

* * *

Chi Chi flew down to where Judas lay in the dirt and Bulma flew behind her. The girls both landed and Chi Chi grabbed Judas by the chest and lifted him into the air.

"Where is Samil?" the venom dripped from her voice. "Tell me where he is and where the chains of mortality are now!"

Judas laughed like a crazy man as Bulma stood behind Chi Chi crossing her arms and a smirk on her face. "Its good to see you too." Chi Chi shook him and yelled at him again, all authority in her voice. "Your just as you always have been, straight to the point huh. So you plan on chaining Samil back up and locking him away forever...again."

Chi Chi didnt have time for this "I will only ask you this one more time. Now where is Samil and the chains?!"

Judas just laughed like a mad man "You will never be able to get them back from him, something as precious as those will never be found…."

Judas was cut off as Chi Chi grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him. "You leave me no choice you fool…fallen trash"

A glow started to admit from her grasped hand to his neck and a scream was heard from Judas.

With no time passing at all Judas's screams turned into gasps of words. He couldn't hold up to the torture . "o.k…..OK. Ill tell…..You" Chi Chi released her grasp on his neck and set him on the ground.

Bulma sat in the background and mumbled as she waited for Chi Chi to finish up "Weakling as always Judas." she crossed her arms

Judas sat on his knees and held his throat at he looked up at her. "He knows you were reincarnated and your plans to attack the base with everyone."

Judas stood up and glanced at Bulma. "Nice to see you again too…He has the chains somewhere in the base. No one knows how he escaped or where his chains are. That's all I know, now if you don't mind…"

Judas turned around to walk away but was grabbed by Chi Chi and horror was brought on his face as Chi Chi lifted her hand to his forehead. "Goodbye Judas and thank you..."

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten all stood in shock and confusion. Eyes wide and jaws dropped to the ground in shock. Goku was confused the most out of all he didn't upderstand. _ I thought I was suppose to save all these people and now I am not, and now…angels?..._

They all watched as the interaction of the three on the other side of the cliff took place.

"I can't hear them, dad can you?" Trunks looked over to his dad and Goku next to him. Goku spoke up "I can barely make out what they are talking about but ….I..Im so confused now." Goku scratched the back of his head.

They all watched as they saw Judas fall on his knees while Chi Chi had her hand to his forehead. A bright gold light then started to admit from her hands and a yell from Judas was heard. Judas fell to the ground and slowly disappeared.

The two women flew back over to the men and were floating a few feet in the air from them. Both women looked serious and deadly. Then out of nowhere they both turned their head to look at each other and burst out laughing. They grasped each other's forearm in an ancient greeting then embraced each other in a long overdue hug.

All the guys fell to the floor in shock.

The two girls looked over to the men and lowered to the floor in front of them. The two of them held each other's hands and they faced the men. Eyes soften and their posture fell. So much had happened to them both in the past morning into the afternoon and with all their memories back even more weight was now on their shoulders.

The women both closed their eyes and a small light admitted from their back and their wings disappeared slowly. The markings on Chi Chi's arm then turned from gold to white like scars up and down her arms. They both looked separate ways knowing now much was needed to be talked about.

Vegeta spoke up at this point. "WOMEN! What the hell is going on?!"

Bulma laughed and walked forward to hug Trunks. Trunks stood still shock but after a second registered what was going on and hugged her back "Mom..." he buried his head into her like a little child who hasn't seen their mother in years from separation. Vegeta gruffed in the background, arms crossed and showed no emotions at the reunion.

"I'm sorry trunks to worry you but its ok." Bulma held him and smiled as she looked over at Vegeta. _I cannot believe this is happening…now I just have to explain this all to them somehow…Vegeta I missed you so much._

* * *

"Mommy!" Goten ran over to his mother and jumped into her arms. Chi Chi giggled and Gohan joined in on the hug. _My boys I finally have all my boys together and back. _ Chi chi smiled and closed her eyes for the few seconds of happiness she would have.

Goku stood in the background taking in everything. He didn't know how to approach this now. Chi Chi now had her memories back but there was more. On top of that they had to deal with someone named Samil? It was all just a cluster of things happening.

Chi Chi stepped back and spoke up. "Hey Bulma, we need to get back to base and cancel the current raid plans…." Bulma nodded and looked back to Vegeta and Trunks. "That would be a good idea considering all things now…..and he knows were coming." Bulma shook her head. _This is all just too much. And this all happened in 3 hours max. ugh Whats next?_

Gohan understanding their current position with the war, and now his and trunks parents decided to speak up. "Hey Trunks, Goten, lets go on ahead and let everyone know since we will be able to fly faster without having to worry about carrying anyone." Gohan gave the two boys a certain look that they understood.

Gohan took to the air and Goten and Trunks behind him. "Hey Mom we will meet you back at the base."

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and placed a hand on his shoulder "So you carring me or am I riding on your back now?"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched "Women…"a huf was heard from Vegeta. He scooped Bulma up in his arms looked back at Goku giving him a silent nod them took to the sky.


	6. Stories of the Past

Goku stood by the cliff next to Chi Chi and no words had been sad yet. _Chi Chi, how badly did I really hurt you when I left? _Goku took a step forward his face showing all emotion that was pain, happiness, and agony. All goku wanted to do was show chi chi right there and then how much he wanted her and needed her. When he left with Shenron has heart was no longer with him and when he found out that she passed away he felt his soul tear apart as if part of him was missing.

Chi Chi looked over now to Goku. _Goku, I…you're here your actually here. _The wall around her heart started to break down and her eyes started welling up with tears. The years after he left she was torn in half, her soul and heart. She was younger again now but situations were not the same anymore. She looked down and then at her arms that now held all the symbols. The symbols of all the weight she now carried on her shoulders again. _What if he doesn't…I am not like what he last saw me as…and now with all the burdens I have to come with. _

"Chi Chi." His voice held all his emotion and love. _Shes even more beautifull than I last remember._

She looked up to him and a tear started to fall down her face. _Goku…_Chi Chi took a step forward reaching out to him then ran to Goku.

He held out his arms and embraced her the second she reached him _I'm never letting you go, I wont leave you ever again. This is my second chance and I wont ruin it this time. _

Goku buried his head into her hair and a silent tear left his eyes as he held her. _ I….feel complete._

Chi Chi didn't know how long it was that he held her and she cried. She didn't care. She looked up to find his face now. She met his eyes with hers and everything she was thinking about was lost as she melted into his deep dark eyes.

"Chi Chi…." Goku placed his hand on the side of her face and bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Chi Chi then lifted back up on her toes to reach the warmth of his lips again.

They both intertwined their arms around each other. Passion radiated from the two with their reunion. Goku held Chi Chi's face as he deepened the kiss. The emotion seeping out of each of them into the kiss was undeniable. All the time they had been apart, torn away from each other from death, reincarnation, and Shenron.

He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue looking for more and to deepen the kiss.. Chi Chi complied and opened, welcoming the deepening of the kiss. Goku traced the inside of her mouth as he dominated over her. Chi Chi didn't try to fight him she welcome him. Kissing each other with all the force from how much they missed each other. Chi Chi sucked on his lower lip before they both parted, earning a small moan from Goku.

Goku and Chi Chi both smile and laughed. "I'm so sorry Chi Chi. I n-never…thought I would see you again."

Chi Chi held her arms around Goku tighter and her head against his chest. "Forget about it now Goku, were together now…that's all that matters."

Goku nuzzled his head into her shoulder. He took notice that his mark was gone. He kissed her collar where his mark once was whimpering softly at the loss.

Chi Chi understood what he was doing. "I know its not there anymore" sadness was in her voice as she spoke because of the amount of meaning in the mark. What it meant to her, always being connected to him.

Chi Chi pulled back. Goku went to speak but his mouth was covered by Chi Chi's finger. "Shh, first we have to go back to the camp, then we can talk."

Chi Chi stepped away. She sighed and lowered her head, "We have a lot of work ahead of us." Goku nodded understanding what she meant

Chi Chi closed her eyes and her wings opened back up and spread wide. Her symbols on her arms then glowed for a second then turned gold from their white.

Goku approached her with curiosity to take in her appearance. _She breathtaking, amazing….Chi Chi is an angel?_

Goku grabbed Chi Chi's right arm lightly, she let him lift it up to get a closer look. He lightly grazed his hand down her arm tracing the patterns. _I wonder what all these are for, or mean._

Chi Chi smiled at him "Come on we have a lot of work to do."

A smirk played on her face and she lifted up into the air and looked down at Goku "Catch me if you can."

* * *

"So Jason you failed me and you told them of my plan." Samil sat in his chair that was adorned at the front of the room to command all below him. His leg crossed over the other and he rested his chin on his hand that lounged on the armrest.

"Bring me Lilth!" Samil stood up and crossed his arms.

After a few minutes a women clad in a black dress that held every devilish curve walked in the door. Large dark heel stomped along the floor as she walked, and her dark hair flowing down her back. "So you called for me darling, couldn't do it on your own like I told you before?"

A sinister laugh emitted from her mouth as she walked up the steps to him. When she reached him she placed both of her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she slid her tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. "That one was for me and maybe later I'll let you play with me again in the bedroom."

Lilth pulled away and patted his cheek and walked around him sitting in his chair. She swerved on her bottom to sit sideways, legs hanging over the edge as she inspected her nails. "So let me guess your worthless trash failed you again….Didnt I tell you it wasn't going to work?"

The sinister laugh admitted from her mouth again as she kept talking. "So what do you need me to do?"

Samil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Turning around he faced the women in his throne. "You haven't changed one bit lilth."

Samil stalked the chair walking around the chair slowly. Talking slowly he went step by step. "Dark and lovely Lilth your goodie ol sister is back and with those damn men too."

A hiss and growl escaped her mouth and a scowl was placed on her mouth. "That bitch…what do you want from me?! Piece of shit that women."

Samil smirked "Your going to incapacitate them and bring them to me, well at least her alive. It's the only way to destroy those good for nothing chains."

Samil walked over to Lilth and bent down putting a finger under her chin to lift her face up to directly look at Lilth in the eyes. "I'll repay you will all you have ever wanted from me. And maybe a good fuck." Pronouncing the last intention prominently, he licked up the right side of Lilth's face.

Lilth snickered and ran her hands up Samil's naked chest sexually. "I think we have a deal Death."

The two laughed together knowing what exactly would happen next.

* * *

All three teenagers made it back to the camp to warn Master, their head leader of the rebellion, of the new news. He didn't take it to lightly considering he was ready to beat some Fallen's ass. Starting up a hissy fit he stomped around camp like a kid denyed candy. The teens all ignored him after and decided to wait for the others. Everyone was warned and bunkered down for the rest of the day so they had time to kill now.

They all decided to gather up wood for a fire to cook dinner and waiting for their parents to arrive back from the cliff.

"So our moms are angels….Your father is back from the dead….. Annnnnd, I don't even know if my dad was technically dead or just came back from a long ass trip." Gohan sighed and laughed.

Trunks poked at the fire with a large stick processing all the news. "So what are we gonna do about all the other guys, I mean Gohan….Videl is at the other camp." Trunks let out a large sigh "Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Buu, Tien, and Piccolo. We were all brought back, reincarnated for this reason maybe?"

Goten chimed in after a minute cutting the heartfelt conversation going on. "Hey so whats for dinner you guys?!" Trunks and Gohan almost fell off their log at this.

"You really are to much like dad Goten." They all burst into laughter at this relieving the tension.

As the boys were laughing as Vegeta and Bulma landed joining the presence of the three. "Women you are capable of walking on your own!"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders with a large smile on her face showing the happiness from within. "Oh come on Vegeta, don't tell me you didn't miss me?!" Bulma poked Vegeta. His eyebrow quirked up, but a curve from the side of his lips could almost be seen like he was smiling.

Gohan punched Trunks in the shoulder getting his attention "DUDE….look your dad is smiling?! WOOOAAAH someone alert the press Vegeta is happy, showing emotion smiling! What more crazy things could happen today?!"

A scowl was placed right back on Vegetas face and he threw a small ki ball and Gohans face throwing him back off his log.

Bulma playfully hit Vegeta and everyone started to laugh.

As everyone was laughing Chi Chis voice could be heard from behind them. "I beat you HAH I really beat you Goku! WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO" Everyone turned around to see Chi Chi with her wings spread out and pumping her fist into the air as she did a "winning" dance. Next to her was Goku scratching the back of his head as he didn't have any words to say.

Everyone burst out into laughter at that second joy filling the air around them and happiness could be seen on the faces of the few friends and family again.

* * *

Everyone sat around the fire eating their filling of food. Vegeta already finished with his food threw his garbage in the fire and turned to the two women sitting next to each other. "So you mind explaining to us what exactly is going on women…Bulma"

The two girls looked at each other than then back to the group of people. Bulma decided to speak up at this seeing Chi Chi was torn in a battle with her thoughts.

"I'm not really sure where to even begin with this. I guess to start with all this, you all know how there are beings above us all. Dende, King Kai, and supreme kai are just examples of this. Well religions all have differences but meet to one things. A powerful and all being person. There is one who truly is the One. The Higher Ones. You can describe it as one powerful being who created all of the universe and there a few under him who help keep it in balance. The Three Fates."

Bulma sighed and looked into the fire. She started to stare out into space like she was reliving it all. "We are children of those Higher Ones created in an image of them. Powerful, beautiful and almighty creatures. Angels."

Bulma looked up and over to Chi Chi with a sad smile on her face. "But not all of us wanted to be good and follows certain things. Some of us wanted more and wanted to be a Higher One….His name is Samil, Death Venom of God. And back then me and Chi Chi were charged with taking care of him along with our soul mates." Bulma looked at Chi Chi. _ Do we tell them now or later?..._

Everyone around the campfire was sucked into what Bulma was telling them and hadn't spoken a word yet. Goku turned his head to the side as if confused "Wait, Bulma I'm confused….soulmates? But what about you and Vegeta…..Chi Chi and myself? Sayians can only have one mate that they are destined for." Vegeta nodded his head "Kakarot is right women. That makes no sense seeing as there is only one destined for sayi…."

Chi Chi chuckled and cut Vegeta off. "Your exactly right. It's the same things."

Chi Chi looked up at met Gokus eyes with her own. "You and Bulma. Goku and Myself were all soul mates."

Vegeta stood up and cut his hand horizontally threw the air as he was trying to make a point. "That's impossible because we would remember our memories from back then. I have no recollection of that time and I was just given my memories so try and prove your point!"

Chi Chi stood up and slammed her foot on the ground "That's because we were never suppose to get them back ever after what happened back then!" everyone around the fire grew deadly silent. Chi Chi sat back down and looked into the fire as she began he story from way back when.

"Back then there was angels and also certain angels who were chosen as guardians. We were to live forever and protect that of all mankind here on earth. This was our chosen land to protect. Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Samil, and myself were Guardian. Guardian are the strongest of all angels that lived. And we were guardian that watched over the land. Bulma watched the cities and towns of peoples. Goku watched over natures and its animals. Vegeta was in charge of punishments to evil rewards to good. I was the leader of us all and of new life. Well…..Samil was, Death."

Chi Chi let of a large sigh that somehow conveyed to everyone how bad the story was about to get.

Before Chi Chi could continue Goku started sputtering out words "Wait wait wait…. and Vegeta…..we….were angels. Back then too!?"

Gohan, Goten, and Trucks decided to stay out of this conversation and just listen to the story. Gohan spoke up only to continue things along. "Keep going mom tell us the rest."

"Samil was power hungry just like you think with any other story right. Heh. No he wanted power only to rid all of us apart so that he was the only guardian. He didn't like it being us 5. He thought he was the only proper one and that only one all powerful being should watch over this planet. When the Fates looked into the future which they are forbidden to tell us about they came to us and let us know."

"They came to Chi Chi and myself." Bulma stood up "I was the only one who could create the Chains of Mortality and Chi Chi the only one able to yield them."

Chi Chi stood up next to Bulma now. "War eventually broke out after we opposed him and slowly fallen angels began to amount in numbers taking his side. He promised them things that would never come true and he killed so many." Tears started down Chi Chis face "Then that final battle he got ahold of the chains and killed you, Goku and Vegeta. Bulma was the only reason I was able to finish him off. She got the chains back but at the cost of her wings being cut off."

Bulma winced in pain remembering her memory of her wings being taken from her.

"After I finally chained him with the Chains of Mortality, I cut his wings off. I chained him in hell to be in a slumber forever. He would never know peace. That was what my duty was. The fates seeing as how many things happened because of this, decided that guardians should live normal lives. They came to myself and let me know of this. I agreed. We were all reincarnated for the rest of eternity. Throughout the universe never to know again the cruelty what happened to us. That is also why Dende watches over Earth now. Guardian of earth, make sense now huh."

"Wow mom, so you and dad…..your like, really old?" Goten pointed and giggled. This lightened up the mood and everyone was giggling because of the light hearted boy who was so much like Goku in ways.

Goku was laughing but looked over at Chi Chi with things still confused unanswered. _But what about all the markings on your arms Chi Chi? What do they mean?_


	7. Joining

After sitting around the fire all night everyone got up to go to their rooms for the night. Bulma walked in front of everyone talking to another women and man about some plans for tomorrow and the next day. Bulma stopped in front of a small building opening the door and ushered everyone in. She stood at the door as everyone walked in.

"Ok good make sure everyone is on high alert tonight, double the rounds for tonight and make sure NO ONE leaves the camp tonight or tomorrow morning till we all are back for the meeting."

"Yes Trista!" the two others obliged and turned and walked away. It took bulma a second to process what they said. _This is going to take some getting used to. my name is trista here…..weird._

Bulma closed the door behind her. She dead bolted it and then slid the large bar in place to lock the door. "Can never be to safe…Hah but like that wouldn even be able to hold against any of you now." Bulma continued down the hallway.

She pointed right into a dark room "Kitchen and no there is no more eating food tonight!"

"Ah come on Bulma!" goku wined and crossed his arms in front of him

Bulma continued down the hall and held her arms both out pointing to a room on the left and right at the same time. "These are Gohan and Goten on the right, Trunks on the left."

Vegeta and Goku nodded taking in the info.

"Night." The three said simultaneously walking to their rooms and closing the doors.

The four left continued down the halls Bulma stopped at the dead end of the hall which had a door on the left and right. Bulma turned around and faced the rest of them.

Bulma nodded her head to the left "Chi chi and my room and then to your right is the weapons room which has a spare bed in it if you want. Goku and Vegeta you can stay there."

Vegeta picked bulma up and threw her over his shoulder darting to Chi Chi and Bulmas room "Women if you think im sharing a room with that one, you got something else coming."

Bulma stunned, just looked at goku and chi chi as she was taken away by vegeta. "uhh …I guess ill see you all in the morni.." Bulma was cut off by the door closing from Vegeta.

Goku and Chi Chi were left in the hall just standing there. Chi chi smiled towards the door and looked up at goku. "well I guess we take the weapons room tonight." Chi chi walked up to the closed door and knock on it.

A loud and annoyed vegeta could be heard threw the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"umm bulma could I get some clothes to change into….please." chi chi stood at the door awkwardly.

"OH take a chill pill man GEZ! You can wait five more minutes!" Bulma abruptly opened the door and smiled at chi chi holding out some clothes to her.

"Ignore the smartass in here…..hes just cranky cause I'M HERE NOW"

Both girls laughed as Bulma closed the door and chi chi walked back over to Goku and headed to the other room.

Chi chi giggled as she walked towards the room "maybe if your good ill show you my secret stash of food." Goku perked up at this and followed eagerly.

Goku smiled and saw chi chi light a match to light a candle. Once there was some light he closed the door behind them. Chi chi lit 4 more candles placed around the room. Now able to see she walked over to a table and the rack on the opposite wall of the bed.

"Hey Goku come here and hold this for me for a minute please" Chi chi held out the candle. Goku happily obliged and held the candle as Chi Chi started to remove her throwing knives and daggers.

"So…..no more frying pan?..." Chi Chi stopped dead still and clutched the table letting out a large laughter. Goku smiled at the angelic sound of her voice _oh how I miss your voice so much Chi Chi. _ Goku placed the candle in a holder on the table and wrapped his arms around Chi Chis torso.

Chi Chi smiled and placed her hands over Goku's "Hold on a second Goku I just have to take off one more thing."

Goku removed his arms from around her and Chi Chi removed two swords in their sheaths from her back. She removed one of the swords after she placed them on the table and took a cloth next to her wiping off the dirt on the sword. "well I guess this suit is good as gone now too."

Chi chi lowered her head somberly " I never thought that anything would come to this again Goku. These swords have saved me more times than I can count….and Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma…everyone suffering"

Goku picked Chi Chi up bridal style not staying a word and walked over to the bed. Chi chi watched as he grabbed her clothes and laid them on the bed for her after he set her down. "Just forget about it all for now Chi Chi come on. Smile."

"Here just change and then lets sleep." Goku turned around to give Chi Chi some privacy.

Chi Chi turned her head to the side at Goku and what he was doing, _I guess he doesn't want to see me…_ Chi Chi let out a large sign and looked down to her arms which held white markings _I wouldn't want to either now with all these marks on me. _

Chi Chi reached for the black silk tank top and then the bottoms and frowned. _I'm going to kill you bulma, really a thong and tank top classy…..I should of known asking her though, the girl never wears anything,…ok correction barely anything to bed._

She reached behind her back unzippering the suit and took it off. She threw it in the corner of the room in front of her.

Goku turned his head and looking straight at the suit in the corner gulped.

Chi chi threw the tank top on and bottoms then sat on the bed "Goku come here." Chi chi had a ghost of a smile on her lips as she laid down under the covers.

_I have to I cant just sit here….not after I waited this long. She here now finally, my Chi Chi. _Goku walked over to the bed and untied his pants, removing his shirt and tossing it to the ground at the same time. He removed his boots and weighted cuffs also.

Chi Chi got nervous and a blush crept up onto her cheeks as Goku stripped down. _Oh god I forgot how good he looks….oh god I'm blushing and staring. _Chi chi looked away quickly holding a hand up over her face.

Goku sat down on the bed and faced Chi Chi. _ Same as always. Hard on the outside. Soft sweet and caring on the inside. _Goku reached for her hand bringing it down so he could see her face and held it with his own. "don't hide from me now Chi Chi. I…I can..stay away from you I missed you so much." emotion was pouring from his voice as his face softened and all the pain and love started to seep threw.

"Oh Goku!" Chi Chi launched herself up and towards Goku's chest not being self-conscious anymore and not caring. She wrapped her arms around Goku and held on tightly. "I'm here Goku, I'm never going to leave you." Chi Chi let a few tears falls.

Goku silently cried as they both held each other. "I'm….so sorr..rry chi chi I never wanted to leave you….I thought you and everyone else would be safer without me."

Chi chi tighten her grip on him and pulled away to hold his chin with her hands to look deep into his shining eyes. "You, Goku did what you thought was best. And everyone was safe. I was safe I…I just couldn't go on without you….."Chi Chi now held his face with both of her hands on his cheeks. Goku sniffled a little and Chi chi let a small laugh out.

"You are the other half of my soul. My Soul mate. My Mate. My Love…Goku."

Goku lifted both of his hands up to cup Chi Chis cheeks and repeated "My Mate, My Soul Mate. My Love." He leaned forward with all the forces to prove his love.


	8. Joining Part II

**WARNING this chapter contains graphic nature. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway the rights to DBZ or its characters and i am not making any money off of this.**

Vegeta dropped bulma onto the bed and sat down on the side next to her. He removed his boot diligently and quickly. Bulma sat up on her knees and tilted her head to the side as she studied him and what he was doing. He stood up and turned around facing bulma. A gracious mix between a smile and his devious smirk appeared on his lips and something in his eyes made bulma rise up on her knees.

She placed a hand on his chest and ran her thumb along his bottom lip up to caress his cheek. "you have no idea how much I missed that smile of yours."

Vegeta grabbed bulma around the waist and pulled her right up against him and had a cocky smile on his face. No words were said.

Bulma and vegeta stared into each others eyes and slowly moved towards each other. Right as their lips barely caressed each other there was a knock at the door.

Vegeta stopped dead still. _Now….. out of all times now right when I can finally have my woman again! _A loud, annoyed and very mad vegeta turned his head towards the door and let how he was feeling out . "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"umm bulma could I get some clothes to change into….please." chi chi could be heard thru the door.

Bulma whipped her head around and gave vegeta a glare. 'OH take a chill pill man GEZ! You can wait five more minutes!"

She jumped off the bed and walked over to her dresser. And grabbed some clothes for chi chi. _Oh she is going to kill me ahahahahah….no she'll thank me later._

Bulma abruptly opened the door and smiled at chi chi holding out some clothes to her.

"Ignore the smartass in here…..hes just cranky cause I'm here now" bulma smiled. her and chi chi laughed loudly as they both turned to close the door. Bulma winked at Goku before she closed the door and she could see Goku's eyes widen at her sly silent comment..

When bulma closed the door she turned around only to be shoved right back up against the door. Vegeta held both of his hands at ear level to bulmas face against the door behind her. "why….hello there." Vegetas smoldering eyes were boring into hers.

"you have no idea how long I've waited woman….Bulma…" Vegeta placed his right hand in the crook of her neck and plunged forward into bluma, lips meeting ever so gracefully. Bulma wrapped her arms around vegetas neck and jumped up wrapped both of her legs around his hips.

Vegeta grabbed onto her legs and walked over to the bed laying bulma down and him ontop of her. Both entangled their legs together as they fell into the passion of their reunion together.

Bulma ran her hands down the curve of vegeta's back then reached down and pulled his shirt off .

Vegeta started to place chast kisses along bulmas jaw line making his way down to her neck. Bulma released a soft moan as vegeta reach the crook in her neck and sucked on it for a second.

Bulmas head was foggy the second she felt him reach the spot on her neck and his canine teeth grazed her skin. Bulmas only reaction was to arch her back up into vegeta.

Vegeta internally smirked at himself and continued his kisses down bulma's chest speaking in between each kiss. "You will…let me…enjoy this…and…yourself to." At that last kiss vegeta's hands reached under bulma's top only to be grabbed by her hands.

Bulma spoke up breathlessly "Ve…vegeta…Do it."

Vegeta pulled back and looked at her.

"I don't…want this silence." Bulmas eyes glistened brightly "please its killing me." Bulma ran her hand over where her mark would have been in the past lifetime.

Vegeta turned his head and kissed her hand then looked down at her. His walls fallen down, all his emotion could be seen on his face. "You think I planned on not doing that? You are all mine…..And I yours."

Bulma reached both of her hands and grabbed vegetas faced and pulled him down forcefully kissing him. Her tongue reached out to battle with vegeta's, only to fall to let him take over her once he acted upon her action towards his self.

Vegeta pulled bulma to sit up as he sat up on his knees. He quickly pulled bulmas shirt over her head.

Bulmas lifted her arms and let him take her shirt off. Once he got her top she lunged forward to suck on his neck and raked her nails down his back. A soft noise between a rumbling and growl could be heard from vegeta's throat.

Vegeta pushed bulma onto the bed to lay down as he leaned down to suck on her right mound.

Bulma sucked in a breath quickly when she felt vegeta take her into his mouth and his hand squeeze her other.

Vegeta's tongue tasseled her pink mound back and forth while his hand played with the other one.

Bulma racked her hands thru vegetas hair as he played with her. Biting her lip, she tried to keep herself silent from the others trying to sleep. Unknowing bulma broke the skin a little and a drop of blood ran down her lip.

With one last strong suck a pop could be heard as the cold air could be felt on bulmas right breast from the lack of vegeta mouth.

Vegeta looked up and a scowl on his face as he looked at bulma. Vegeta leaned forward and slowly licked the blood off her lip. "Watch yourself bulma….are you trying to drive me insane. Im trying to keep it in control the first time…he really wants out." Vegetas smirk appeared on his face and he dove right back down.

Vegeta quickly kissed his way over to the other one then took it into his mouth to sucking and tossing her pink mound back and forth with his tongue. His hand pinching and massaging her right one for the lack of his mouth.

He pinched her with his teeth and bulma took in another breath. She arched her back and Vegeta reached down as he continued to suck on bulma. He pulled her bottoms off to cup her womanhood. Vegeta pulled away and looked back up at bulma with all the intent of what he was going to do to her in his eyes.

Bulmas face was flush from the pleasure and she could only stare up into vegetas eyes "He is you, and you are him. Let him out vegeta…"

Vegeta lunged down taking her covering her mouth with his as his one finger slid its way into her. Bulmas moans were muffled as vegeta had his way with her.

Vegeta added another finger stretching her out slowly. Holding still he leaned down to suck on bulmas left side of her neck.

Bulma went on a rollercoaster into bliss as she felt all the pleasure vegeta was placing upon her. Bulma didn't know what to do all she could do was let out soft moans and grabbed the blankets beneath her as vegeta brought her closure and closure to her breaking point.

Vegeta watched the beauty below him wither in the pleasure he was placing upon her. Moving his hand quicker he could feel her grow closer. As she was distracted vegeta leaned down and let his tongue lap her pearl.

Vegeta'a inner beast was going insane at the moment. He was having a hard time controlling him as he felt his canines grow out. Vegeta determined to hold his beast back until later submerged himself in trying to focus on bulma and what he was doing to her and not causing her pain. _She isn't ready, she will be hurt if I go full force. _A growl was left out from vegeta as he shook his head and focused back on bulma. Leaning down vegeta took bulmas pearl into his mouth sucking on it.

Bulma feeling his slick tongue lost it. "ve…vegt..a I can…n't hold….." She fell off the ledge into bliss and let out a deep moan.

Vegeta growled in delight as he felt bulma release. He held her down as he removed his fingers and continued to lick his tongue along her as she squirmed underneath him.

Vegeta pulled back and let bulma lay on the bed. Vegeta slid off the bed and removed his pants.

Bulma gazed up at him in the fog of passion and smiled.

Vegeta climbed back onto bed on top of bulma held himself right at her entrance. He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

Bulma reached up and held his cheek. "Are you sure you ok vegeta?"

Vegeta sighed and smirked "Hah! Women I want this…I'm just trying to control myself." Vegeta pulled back and looking into bulma's eyes for permission.

Bulma nodded and felt vegeta swiftly and quickly thrust forward all the way into her. Vegeta stopped and waited as he watched for bulma's ok.

Bulma bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the pain from her first time. She took in a deep breath a few times then opened her eyes back up to find vegeta waiting for her. She ran her hands up his chest to his cheeks. She pulled him down and kissed him.

Vegeta started to move again holding onto his beast as he became consumed with passion and overbearing pleasure the second he took bulma.

Vegeta and bulma moved in sync with each other as they were consumed with the joining of themselves for the first time since their separations of lifetimes. Legs tangled together and hands clasped with the others hands. They passionately rocked back and forth until every nerve ending in their bodies were on overload.

Fingers laced with bulmas, vegeta could feel himself and bulmas end coming. Vegeta leaned his head back and his closed his eyes to focus on letting his canines grow full length and not ending things yet.

Bulma tried to talk threw he gasped of pleasure. "Vegeta, tru…..ust me." bulma reach underneath her pillow and grabbed and throwing knife. Quickly she cut both of her wrists and then cut small slits onto vegetas wrist. Vegeta growled in delite and looked down at bulma. "Bite me" Bulma threw the knife at the wall embedding it to stick out. She grabbed both of vegetas hands and laced her fingers together so the slits merged together. "Within Body. Within Mind. Within Soul. Forever yours."

Moving down to bulma's neck she exposed her neck submitting to him. He sucked on bulmas ear right before he descended onto her neck whispering huskily. The one thing he could only think he every wanted to tell bulma from the second he got his memories back and saw his mate alive. "My mate I am yours as you are mine forever." Vegeta descended onto bulma's neck but spoke up right before biting. "I love you Bulma." Vegeta with no hesitation bit down onto her neck. The second her blood rushed into his mouth bulma threw he head farther back and moaned loudly as vegeta and her souls started to finally intertwine again. A light quickly engulfed the two as their sould merged together.

Vegeta leaned his head over a little to give bulma access to his neck as she started to feel the incredible need to bite him, but she already knew about that. "I am yours Vegeta I love you." She leaned forward and opened her mouth and put pressure on the spot that she was to bite him. Vegeta lowered his levels and bulma broke skin.

The second bulma broke vegeta's skin both could feel each other they both fell into bliss of both physical, emotional, and mentally. Everything was seen. Vegeta saw all of bulmas memories from present and past and bulma saw all of vegetas memories, could feel his emotions and movements. He could feel all her emotions as she could feel all of him.

In this moment they both felt each other finally. They were joined once again from their separation across time and space forever again. Eternity.

Meanwhile….

They embraced in a passionate kiss falling onto the bed. Chi Chi fell onto her back with Goku on top of her. Their legs intertwined as they conveyed how much they missed their other half . Goku slid his tongue out tracing and dominating chi chi's. Chi Chi welcomed him letting him dominate over her. Needing, wanting, yearning for this man, her other half, for longer than she could imagine and he was finally here. He was here, right now with her.

Goku broke away as he traced kisses down her jaw slowly and roughly. He kissed his was down her jaw until he met her neck. He found the spot that once held his mark and kissed it softly letting a soft wine escape his mouth from his disappointment.

A shiver ran thru Chi Chi and she let a soft moan out when he met his spot that once laid claim to her on her neck to him. His hands slowly outlined their way over all of Chi Chis curves from her hips to her breasts. "your even better than I remember" Goku whispered to her in a lower tone.

Caressing their way up to cup all of her, chi chi leaned into him and wrapped a leg around his back. She kissed her way from his shoulder to his neck which held her mark and she nibbled and sucked on it.

Goku buried his head into her chest and let out a groan when he felt her nibble on his mark. Out of nowhere Chi Chi flipped goku onto his back as she was sitting on top of him now. She placed her hands on his chest and smirked leaning down looking at him. "I've got some new moves up my sleeve since you last saw me"

Goku smiled and laughed at her. They then noticed her arms remembering his question from earlier. "Hey Chi, can I ask you something?" goku traced his hands up and down her arms.

Chi chi smiled "yeah whats going threw that head of yours Goku?"

"What do all these markings on your arms mean?" goku was studying her arms and tracing all the markings with his eyes and finger.

"Oh…those." Chi chi shyed away from Goku.

He picked up on this right away and reached up towards her face "Chi Chi don't shy away from me." He held her face with both of his hands so she was facing him and not turning away. "don't hide it from me. I don't think of you any different." Goku push a piece of hair behind her ear to get a better look at her face. "I think you are even more beautiful than I last remember you as. You are even better than anything in this world." He caressed her cheek with his thumb as he cupped her face.

Chi Chi smiled lightly at goku. She laid down placing her head on his chest, pulling the blanket over them and wrapping her legs with his. Chi Chi laid there for a minute until she spoke.

Taking a breath she began "They are our brothers and sisters names in the old language Goku. Fallen. I saved them because they wanted and also deserved to be redeemed and sent back home….. I am the only one that can, ever…do it"

Chi chi gripped the blankets and continued "I did it to you and vegeta after the fight was over…..I sent you back up into the light." A tear trickled down her cheek "I knew at the time too that you were to be reincarnated, that was right after I talked to the fates at the end of the fight. They told me what was to happen." A sob escape chi chi's mouth and she shook her head in distress "I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again."

Goku tightened his grip around Chi Chi and kissed her head. "well I'm here now Chi Chi always and forever. I'm never leaving you again, or Gohan or Goten."

"Goku…" chi chi hesitated and ran her hand over her mark on Goku "will you bind yourself to me forever…again?"

Goku smiled "Without thinking about it, in a heartbeat yes chi chi."

Chi chi sat up and reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small pocket knife And turned to goku.

Goku sat up and her brows knit together in confusion. "uhh chi chi…." Goku pointed at the knife in her hand.

She smiled "I forgot you don't remember, I'm sorry. I have all my old memories back and I keep forgetting you don't have any of them."

"It's the old way of binding out souls together forever, even in death. Because of the circumstances back then it changed things. We were not meant to be killed let alone be reincarnated…..blood mixes and binds together." chi chi looked down at her left wrist and slit a small line and inch big across her wrist and then to her right.

She looked up into Goku's eyes "Do you trust me Goku?"

_With me life. _Goku didn't speak he did just as chi chi did. He grabbed the knife and silt his wrist on the left and right then set the knife down on the bed.

Chi chi winked and chimed in before she continued on "I'll still want that mark of yours though, I am yours to claim."

Blood dripped down their wrists onto the bed as evidence of what was about to happen.

Chi chi stood up on her knees on the bed and goku did the same. She grabbed his wrist and placed his hands to be held out palms facing up. She smiled and nodded.

Chi chi placed her hands on gokus forearms so the silts of their wrists connected. The second the silts and blood on their wrist connected a feeling of warmth filled them both.

Goku could feel the empty part of his soul being woven together with chi chis to feel whole. Every fiber of his body tingled and he could almost swear he could feel something on his back moving. After a few second chi chi's thoughts and memories started to flood his mind as did Goku's thoughts and memories flow threw to chi chi. In the middle of this he could hear chi chi speak something.

"Within Body. Within Mind. Within Soul. Forever yours."

Once she was done speaking Goku and chi chi threw their head back from the force that was emitted out from their wrists and hands. A glow surrounded them like a cocoon.

Goku could hear chi chi speak to him threw his mind. _**Bite me Goku, now everyway I want to be connected to you.**_

Goku didn't even need to think about it. He released a breath bring his inner beast forward. His canines grew and he leaned forward keeps his hands grasped onto Chi Chis forearms. **_I'm forever yours Chi Chi._**

Chi chi leaned her head to the side to give access to Goku to her neck. **_I am yours for eternity Goku._**

Gokus canines sank into Chi Chis neck and chi chi let out a small moan of pain and pleasure. The light slowly disappeared as goku could feel chi chi start to slowly slip from him. Worried he released her neck after a few seconds and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck as a rumble of happiness could be heard from him.

Chi Chi released her hands finally and she slipped down onto the bed from exhaustion. **_I'm sorry goku I used a lot more energy than I thought._**

Goku smiled down at her and pulled the blanket up over them as he joined her in bed wrapping his arms around her. **_I love you chi chi. For eternity. _**Goku could feel everything. Her emotion, feelings, movements, wings, thoughts, so many things he never he knew he could of think feeling. With that he closed his eyes and let his pure bliss of happiness take him.

* * *

Within the forested mountains that surrounded the camp the outline of a women stood in the dark shadows. A few more shadows floated up to her from behind and kneeled down "We are at your service mother. What will you have us do to please you?"

Standing at a tree she started her way down the mountian as the sun slowly rose in the western sky. She turned her head back to the few "Good I'm going to need your help in order to fulfill my plan. Load up boys because its about to be explosions of fun."

Laughing she turned back around and continued down the mountain.


	9. Family Reunion

Vegeta stirred from the rays of light shining in his face. He reached up with his right hand to rub his eyes when he register a weight on his chest. He glanced down to see a head of blue hair curled up laying on his chest wrapped in covers.

_Hah ooo last night…_ Vegeta went to move a piece of hair when the blue haired beauty stirred beneath him.

"I enjoyed last night too." Bulma stretched out and giggled a little then sat up and looked towards vegetas face. "good morning to you too."

Vegeta pulled Bulma up towards his face for a kiss "you know I'm glad you had this little bunker of yours…I mean I don't mind it outside but its nice in here to." Vegeta smirked and then leaned down and his lips met bulmas lightly.

Bulma shot back the second vegeta spoke up and tried to kiss her. "Oh. My. God! WHOLLY SHIT Vegeta you're a genius!" Bulma quickly pecked vegeta and left him stunned on the bed and she jumped off to get dressed quickly.

As she was putting her closes on she was talking very quickly and like she just discovered fire. "Remember Vegeta, remember right after trunks got married…"bulma tripped as she tried to put her pants on. "that nuclear crisis that happened around the world. THE BUNKER I BUILT. It should still be there. I made it to last threw the fucking nuclear war fare if that was to even happen!"

Dressed bulma ran to the door but turned around and pecked vegeta quickly again then sprinted out the door down the hall. Bulma banged on the door "CHI CHIGET UP! I solved our problems! …sorry vegeta helped solve our…whatever get up!" bulma ran back down the hall to the teens room. Bulma threw the door open and yelled at the guys to get up "Get up and pack your packs were going on a trip to heaven!...well more of a life saving bunker."

A moan from Trunks, Gohan, and Goten designated throughout the whole room. Trunks scratched his head and squinted his eyes looking towards the door. "Wa..What. who died and going to heaven what?"

"Just get up! Get dress and pack your bags too!" Bulma left the door open and turned around to see Chi Chi walking down the hall with a sleepy Goku and stern vegeta awake walking into the kitchen.

…

When everyone was finally in the kitchen bulma sat down with them. Chi chi sat in gokus lap as the boys ass sat at the table trying to stay awake from lack of sleep. Vegeta sat next to bulma and looked over at her "explain this all to us again woman."

Bulma smiled like a little kid in a candy shop. she began to explain again how she built a bunker beneath the mountains by Goku and Chi Chis house for the nuclear crisis that happened around the time trunks was married.

Everyone perked up as bulma explained how it had all her technology and studies from her past lifetime at Caspule Corp. along with food, which was more than likely inedible by now, arms, and supplies and so much more. Trunks perked up at all of this. "I remember all of that and building that bitch of a bunker. By the time dad and I were done that thing would have been indestructible to almost anything….the dragon ball radar is there!"

Goku smiled and excitedly chimed in "hey! If we can get the dragon radar and get the dragon balls we can make a wish! There back now. They came back when I came back to earth! So what are we waiting for?!"

Bulmas face faltered showing that there was a "but" to the situation. Chi chi pointed at bulma and bluntly asked her "whats the 'but' bulma?"

"ehhh…..I don't know how we are going to find the place since all the land has been destroyed…" bulma let out a guilty laugh.

Vegetas face feel to annoyed and stood up. A huff was let out of his mouth "lets go. We don't have all day to search." Vegeta crossed his arms and planted both of his feet in the ground waiting for the rest of the group.

Trunks stood up "well I guess we get to the area and start releasing ki blasts to see where the land doesn't falter…"

"Hey yeah I came back from my trip around where our house use to be so I can get us to around that area." Chi chi smiled at Gokus comment and kissed his cheek.

"ewwww get a room mom and dad." Gotten stuck his tongue out and got up with gohan to grab there bags.

Bulma shot up excited "alright well pack your bags folks we got a trip to sta…" before bulma finished her sentence a large explosion occurred on the base.

Chi chi and bluma made eye contact as they stumbled from the shock waves. Once they made eye contract they both nodded their heads and ran into action.

* * *

Lilth watched as the explosion was denoted in the middle of the base. She laughed as she heard all the screams and cries from the adults and children in the base. _ Hah hah its about time we found this stupid base! I guess Jason was good for one thing. Oh dear sister how I can't wait to rip those disgusting wings out of your back. You will suffer today. _ Lilth smiled and her laugh errily echoed in the field she sat in.

A black shadow approached Lilth and she watched as the man got closer. Lilth's eyebrow raised up in question "What are you doing back here Don?"

Don stumbled forward out of breath "there…there all dead. They are all not what we expected…and she is stronger than before. "

Lilth stood up and walked over to Don who was crumpled down on his knees breathing heavily as his cuts bled. Lilth grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Slowly choking him she questioned him "She is stronger?...My dear dear Don, you really don't know who your working for here, do you." Lilth hoisted up up higher and a evil smile was plastered onto her face.

"Tell your brothers that I say hello." Lilth swiftly plunged her hand into his chest and grabbed his heart. Dons face withered in pain as he felt Lilth's hand rip threw his chest and hold his heart.

With one last wink of her eye Lilth ripped his heart out and threw him to the side on the ground. She stared at the heart in her hand and grasped her fist around it tigher as it burst into flames as she held it.

"Why hello there dear sister….So glad you could make it. Didn't want to miss the family reunion did you now?" Lilth looked up and greeted Chi Chi with a smile and dropped the burning heart to the ground.

A Few Minutes Before...

Chi chi spoke up in a voice of command and serious tone. "Arms room now! Guys go check it out, we'll be there in a minute now go!"

Chi Chi and Bulma sprinted down the hall way as the men all went outside to deal with the threat to the camp.

Bulma and Chi Chi entered the bedroom and went straight for the table full of their weapons. Quickly as possible the girls assembled their guns and grabbed as many knifes as they could fit in their holders for them. "Gez Chi make enough of a mess in there last night."

Bulma let out a light laught but looked over to chi chi to see her have a internal battle. "Chi chi whats wrong tell me?

Chi chi closed her eyes tightly and held the edge of the table "I can only block him for a second…" Chi chi turned to face bulma "Lilth is here." Bulma froze at chi chis words.

"I feel her. Shes here just outside the base. I think she is waiting for me. I'm going for her. You can try and stop me but you wont be able to…" chi chi feel to a knee and let out a grunt of pain as a vision overcame her.

Bulma quickly reached down for her "what, what are you seeing Chi chi!?"

Chi chi looked up to bulma "you have to go now bulma or else GO NOW!"

Bulma sternly looked at chi chi and point the knife in her hand at her "if I don't see you after there I swear to the angel." Bulma put the knife in her boot and ran down the hall away to the battle.

_I'm sorry Bulma but I can't have you lose your wings again for me._

Chi chi stood up and wrapped her two swords to her black like every time she went to battle. _ Forgive me everyone im sorry. _

Chi chi ran down and out the hall. She burst out into a scene that was one of war. Fallen angels and demons battling against Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Goku. As bulma tried to help rescue people.

**_I love you Goku. Don't be mad at me I have to do this….._**

Chi chi turned around and looked back one last time as she released her wings, the symbols on her arms turning to their golden color. Goku heard chi chi and stoped and looked around to meet eyes with chi chi. After a few seconds chi chi took to the sky flying away quicker than goku anticipated.


	10. Like Human

"Well, Well sister….its been a while. What is it.. 300, 400 years? But hey whos counting." Lilith stood clad in the dark with a cap and hood concealing her from vision. Her fingers slid across the blade of a dagger she held in her hand. The dark metal reflected the light back towards Chi Chi.

Chi Chi took a strong stance across the field from her and pulled a sword out from its sheath. "I'm sorry Lilith." Chi Chi sank the sword into the ground and took a step back from it.

Lilith's head snapped up to face Chi Chi and her hood fled back revealing her face. Lilith was beautiful as she had always been never changing with the time. Her eyes burned with hatred and the pain she held. She took her cap off and swiftly laid it onto the tree branch next to her. With an angelic like stance she started to walk onward towards Chi Chi.

"I'm sorry Lilith for whatever I did. You needed me and I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry for that." Chi Chi

Lilith's pace picked up and she stayed dead silent. She was about half way towards Chi Chi. She threw the dagger at the ground right in front of Chi Chi and pointed while still stomping towards her. "Fuck you, you took him from me! We were meant to be! We are soul mates. You are just the puzzle piece that needs to be taken out of this equation. You and your friends! Then we can finally be happily together again!" Chi Chi Took a step back listening to Lilith with confusion written across her face. "You mean Samil?! I never wanted him! Lilith he's brainwashed you! Open your eyes! I was always there for you."

Chi Chi watched her sister that was in pain and started to shed tears and praying to the God and Goddess.

_Who ever is listening please help me, Give me strength to do what is right not wrong. Please HELP LILITH she is innocent just a victim...bring my sister back._

_Help her please!_

"You see that, you fucking piece of shit. That dragger was made from the chains. I will cut those wings off your back " Lilith picked up the pace to a jog and slowly started to run.

Chi Chi stopped and stood frozen staring at the dagger. _How is that possible…NO me and Bulma only could manipulate that metal and even had to cast a incantation on them…._

Lilith laughed as she started to full out run towards Chi and pick up the dagger as she did. "you'll never be a problem in my life after this…goodbye sister!"

Lilith jumped over chi chi and cut her vertically down her wings. Chi Chi let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground on her knees. Lilith stood behind chi chi.

_Please whoever is listening! Help me give me the strength needed. Have Mercy on Lilith and let her fate be one of happiness._

Chi chi was gasping for air thru all the pain she was feels "I won't forgive…you…for what you…..did in the past. I want give you...a ...chance for the future" She stood up with trouble and turned around unsteadily. "I came here…to give you a chance. But I see…." She lifted her head to face Lilith. She winced in pain and clenched her fists. "you too far gone sister….I love you, to the death."

Lilith let out a chuckle and smiled "Yes sister to death." Lilith flipped the dagger in her hand in the air and then caught it getting into stance.

With determination in her eyes chi chi dove for her sword and then dashed for Lilith.

* * *

**_What? chi chi wait!..._**

Vegeta threw the two guys off his back and looked up to see Goku frozen in the air. "Hey Kakarot! You wouldn't mind focusing on the task at hand!" Vegeta continued to take men down one by one with a small amount of energy.

After a while when he looked back up again he found goku still frozen and bashed down into the ground. Annoyed vegeta blasted the last few men around him and made a B-line for Goku. Vegeta picked Goku up by his shirt and punch him in his face. "can you focus for two seconds!" Vegeta stood him up and let of a gruff noise "next time you could help out…." Vegeta crossed his arms annoyed at Goku.

"Shes gone…..I cant hear her….feel her…." Goku spoke confused and in shock.

Vegetas eyebrow perked up and he turned his head "that's impeccably impossible. If she _was_ dead you would feel it. Just focus and you can find her."

"But I can't find her….I cant feel her!…"

vegeta took a deep breathe. _Great Kakarot is helpless cause he took focused on Chi Chi...where the fuck are you trunks!_

* * *

Gohan finished helping save all the innocent people who could not defend themselves and headed over to vegeta. As he walked over he saw vegeta and his father yelling at each other and bulma in the middle of it all. Bulma threw her hands up as she was yelling at Vegeta. Trunks and Goten stood on the side watching.

"well its not my fault! She went off on her own! I was helping arm everyone as you all started the full out war…..as it seems now from the after math here! You couldn't hold back with just the slightest bit vegeta!" bulma threw her hands in the air.

"Women you were to stick together with her and have each others backs! How is that so difficult" vegeta pointed his finger at her and then waved his hand over to goku. "now he cant even find Chi Chi!"

Gohan walked up and placed a hand on his brother Goten and Trunk's shoulder making his presence known. In a whispered tone he asked the guys "ummm might fill me in on whats going on?"

Goten turned his head slightly whispering and listen to the argument at the same time. "Apparently moms lost?...I don't know though its weird cause dads a little more freaked than I would think he should be. I mean mom can kick ass now." Trunks and Gohan nodded their heads acknowledging the statement and continued to watch their parents yelling rant.

Bulma let out a loud sigh and turned to Goku. _Shes going to kill me later "_Oh by the angel!...her sister is here….Chi Chi went after her. Long story short that you need to know for now, until memories are ever restored. She betrayed us all. She sided with everyone else back then. I think she is out in the field….but Goku…I..I don't know what to expect."

Goku's eyes filled with anger and grabbed bulma and lifted her up "YOU LET HER GO! KNOWING WHAT WAS GOING ON AND NOT TELLING US!" vegeta grabbed bulma protectively from Goku "KAKAROT GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"No I will not Chi Chi is in trouble I just know it!" Goku let out a large amount of power from his anger and flew off towards the field. everyone else followed behind.

Vegeta grabbed bulma and carried her "You and me are going to have a talk about this later women…."

**_Vegeta your going to want to plan for the worst right now….i don't know what to expect…._**

**_I hope your wrong bulma…._**

**_I hope I am too vegeta._**

* * *

Goku could see the two women rolling around covered in blood and mud from a distance. A dagger was on the ground ten feet away from the women and a sword was stuck in a tree's trunk. Blood was all over the field, grass and mud kicked up from who knows what happened. Finally two women weaponless duking it out weaponless as if their lived depended on it.

Goku landed and stood in shock at what he was watching. Two women who look almost exactly alike except for hair length were thrashing about. When he focused closer he could see which one was chi chi. Her back was covered in crimison red blood and she had bruises and gashes all over her body.

Chi chi sensed goku land and snapped her head up to meet gokus wide eyes. Lilith took this opportunity and punched chi chi across the face, and jumped up to run as fast as she could to the dagger that was on the ground.

"Chi Chi!" goku started to run for chi chi but before he knew what happened, Chi chi jumped, ran over to the tree, ripped the sword from its grasps only to turn around in time for the metal to sink into Lilith's abdomen. Goku stopped and watched the rest of the events play out.

Lilith dropped the dagger in her hand and fell to her knees. Chi chi ripped the sword from Lilith and dropped it from her hand crying at the same time. "sister…"

Vegeta and the group arrived just as Chi Chi finished her sister off. Bulma stood holding a hand out to caution Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks to not move. They stood off to the side and watched as the rest of the events unfolded.

Chi chi embraced Lilith in her arms as she laid her head on Chi Chis shoulder. "I wished it didn't come to this sister…." Lilith coughed up blood and chuckled a little bit.

Chi chi stood up and steadied her sister on her knees by holding Lilith's shoulders. "I wish it didn't either sister. " chi chi bent down and kissed Lilith on her forehead while tears fell down her face. She then stood back up placing a hand where her lips just were. Threw choked sobs Chi Chi tried to speak "I love you Lilith... and for forgive... you"

A light appeared in Chi Chi hand. Then chi chi and Lilith's eyes lit up engulfing them as chi chi spoke softly. When chi chi was done speaking the light faded away, a slight smile was on Lilith's face as she fell back and slowly disappeared in light.

Chi chi's turned and her eyes met Goku's before she let herself become consumed too all of her injuries and pain. **_I'm sorry goku I love you. _**

Goku jogged over to Chi Chi and caught her as she started to fall to the ground. Within that second goku could feel a wall of injuries hit him. He could feel all of Chi Chi's injuries and feelings within that moment.

The pain.

Sadness.

Burning.

Losing a family member.

Heartbreak and loss.

Warmth of blood on her.

Anger.

Confusion.

Greef.

Goku held Chi Chi carefully and lifted her up. As he started walking away chi chi Wined and little and pointed to the ground. "Bulma…Dagger she needs it….only we can." Chi Chi passed out in Goku's arms.

Goku looked over to bulma. "Bulma I need you!" Bulma ran over to Goku seeing that everything was done. Everyone else followed behind her.

"That dagger on the ground... chi chi.. I don't know but I think she wanted me to have you take it with us….We need to go now! I have to get Chi Chi somewhere safe."

Bulma nodded and bent down. She examined the dagger before she stood back up. "Goku do you remember where your old house is? The bunker is just under those mountains in the south. I can help heal her once we're there and safe."

Goku nodded. _Hold on chi chi. Please hold on…_ "Everyone grab ahold of me." everyone placed their hands on Goku's shoulders as they disappeared from the field that witnessed and held the evidence from all the pain and suffering from the battle of two sisters.

Bulma lead the way down a dark hall quickly "Goku place her in that room on the bed! Trunks Vegeta go get the Solar panels out and flip all the energy panels on we need light and energy now!"

Vegeta and Trunks ran off. Goku laid Chi Chi down on the bed in the room and stood at her side with Gohan and Goten in the background. Bulma set the flashlight on the ground facing up so there was some light in the room.

She looked down at chi chi then back up to Goku. "I can only heal her so much then the rest she will have to do on her own."

Bulma placed her hands out over chi chi's heart and softly chanted a poem. Bulmas hands admitted some red light and heat engulfed the room. All the men stared confused on what was going on. Goku didn't notice because he was too engulf in Chi Chi but looked up and saw a distraught look overcome Bulmas face.

"Bulma?"

Vegeta and trunks walked back in and stood in the back next to Gohan and Goten to watch. Chi chi moaned as bulma chanted then the light faded from bulmas hands and she looked up to goku confused. "Goku...its not working its suppose to work! What the hell happened that I missed!?" bulma was baffled and distraught over her powers not working.

Goku pointed to the dagger then picked it up "I…I don't know bulma all I know is that Chi Chi REALLY and I mean REALLY wanted you to have that dagger." Goku placed his hand on chi chi's face and kneeled down next to the bed.

Bulma jump over the bed and yanked the dagger out of Goku's free hand. "what the hell….? Ill be back." Bulma stomped out of the room with no other word determined to figure out what was going on.

Vegeta and Trunks turned seeing Bulma leave and followed her to give the rest of the family some privacy.

Gohan and Goten walked up to their father and placed their hands on his shoulders. "Hey dad how about we let mom rest and you need rest too…"

Goku didn't move. He just stayed in the same position watching Chi Chi "No I'm going to stay with you mother."

Goten tried to lighten up the mood happily "There isn't much you can do dad, shes ok moms a fighter always has been. we have to wait for bulma to find out what happened. In the mean time its safe. Lets scrounge up some food…."

"No. I'm staying that's final. I can try at least to help." Gokus voice was stern and focused.

"I can try, the bond could maybe help…."

Gohan and Goten gave Goku a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and then left the room to Goku and Ch I Chi.

Goten and Gohan left the room and turned down the hall. "Well I guess we should go find bulma and see whats going on…..well if we can find our way through this place at least" Both boys let of a long sigh and began their long walk to try and find where bulma went.

* * *

"oh dear lord am I a genius! I love myself." Bulma sat in a chair in front of a screen sipping on a hot cup of coffee. "I love being a genius. Able to figure out a way to keep coffee good forever unless the packaging is open was one of the smallest but greatest finds of mine." Bulma sat with a large smirk on her face looking over to Vegeta with a cup. "don't tell me you didn't miss it….i know you did just admit it, Macho. Man."

Bulma turned back towards the screen after Vegeta let a large 'huf' out. The numbers on the screen kept running across as the system worked. As bulma and vegeta sat in silence trunks walked back into the room with Gohan and Goten in tug.

"Well I see you found them." Bulma let out a laugh.

"hey this place is bi!…..and a lot of halls and cordors. You really outdid yourself on this bulma." Gohan scratched the back of his head and Trunks shook his head at his friend.

The computer let out a ding to alert the users that the test was done. Bulma whipped around, set her cup of coffee down, and went to town on typing in and decoding the information.

After a minutre bulma hunched back in her chair and just stared at the screen not moving or saying a word.

Trunks walked up to bulma and looked at the data on the screen. "um mom whats….per…ter..an…..ium um…."

Bulma's voice let out a passing of all the concern and worry that was in her mind at that moment in one word. "fuck….." bulma shook her head, got up and walked over to the dagger.

Trunks stood up and backed away from the computer looking at his mom "I'm guessing this means trouble...?"

Picking it up confused and disbelieving, bulma ran her fingers over the side of the blade cutting her finger on purpose. Bulma chanted and her hand was glowing red for a second and then disappeared.

All the men looked at each other then back to bulma. Vegeta stood up and walked up to bulma grabbing her hand looking at the cut on her finger. He shoved it in front of her face annoyed "What is the meaning of this women? What is going on?"

Bulma sat back down and slammed the dagger on the table. "Shit…I..I don't know how? How did...What did... they did it? Only me. And... Chi Chi could."

Trunks walked up to his mom and crossed his arms all to much like his father. "Mind speaking English for a second mom, you are a genius and all, but I have no idea what fuck you're blabbering on about."

Bulma look up then over to Gohan and Goten. "That dagger has some how been made from the only thing we knew that could potentially help kill Samil...The Chains. They figured out a way to melt the mineral and reshape it….." everyone in the room was dead silent.

Gohan walked up to Bulma "…Bulma what does that mean exactly? What happens…."

Bulma looked down to the dagger and held it up and her finger she sliced to show Gohan. "It means that I cant heal your mom and its all up her now. its like shes human….I" bulma choked on a sob "if she survives… the night…" _Goku Chi Chi….._


End file.
